Lunaughty
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: Luna comes to realize some things about herself, memories of what she had thought of during her stay on the moon.  When she investigates these thoughts and feelings, she discovers that her sister isn't the only one with a naughty side...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"P-princess Luna, please...!" Twilight cried desperately, not realizing she was backing up towards Luna's bed. "You can't do this! This is just, so, so..."

"So _Naughty_...!" Luna said, finishing Twilight's sentence in her own way.

Twilight's eyes shot open with a gasp as she looked into Luna's face, realizing her irises had dilated and she had a grin that closely resembled Celestia's two nights ago. Before she could do anything, Luna leaped at Twilight and pushed her back onto the bed as her horn lit with magic, sealing the room and making it sound proof.

"No princess no!" Twilight cried, struggling against the moon goddess' grasp on her.

"Please, scream _more_ Twilight! It only makes your princess even more excited!"

Luna brought her body down against twilight's, their bellies pressing together firmly while Twilight's legs moved out around either side of Luna's figure. Twilight continued to struggle in vain, attempting to buck free, but only managing to push her hips against Luna, causing the two to grind their lower bodies together. She screamed out and whimpered some, still fighting against Luna's grasp while she began to bury her face into Twilight's mane, sniffing at it with deep breaths. Twilight's struggling didn't stop, even after realizing it was in vain. She didn't want to let herself be used like this again, not by Celestia, and not by Luna either.

_Why am I being molested by __**another**__ princess...!_ Twilight thought to herself, still trying her best to fight back. With physical attempts useless, the only option she had left was her magic. Though she would normally dare not think about using her magic against a regal figure such as Luna, the situation called for it. In a moment Twilight's eyes were shut as she began to focus magic into her horn...

"Oh no you don't!" Luna said with a wide grin and then proceeded to wrap her lips against the tip of Twilight's horn. With her lips secure she adjusted her head for a brief moment before sliding down, taking the entire horn into her mouth as her tongue slithered around it. Twilight froze, her magic dissipating as her body began to twitch. Luna pulled back and pushed down again and again, quickly gaining speed as she sucked on Twilight's horn. Her tongue continued to slide and lick at its length, occasionally sliding out of her mouth to lick at the very base of Twilight's horn and her forehead. With Twilight's body still Luna began to buck her hips down towards her, letting out small breathy moans with every few bobs of her head.

Twilight bit her lip, trying to hold in her moans. This was incredibly wrong, almost as wrong as it had been with Celestia, yet it was still happening to her. The feeling of Luna indulging on her horn while her body pushed and pulsed against her's on the bed was maddening, the pleasurable sensations rocking through her core. She began to sweat, her coat hot with perspiration in a matter of minutes as Luna continued to gobble at her horn, occasionally making heavy gulps on it. Luna's thrusting grew stronger and faster, the whole bed creaking back and forth from the force. Their bodies grew hotter and wetter as Luna moved and sucked faster and harder, her appetite seemingly insatiable.

A lone guard casually strolled through the hallways of the Canterlot Palace, leisurely performing his regular guarding duties. As he made his way through the halls along his normal route he passed by Princess Luna's bedroom door, and then stop. A sound from inside perked his ears up, and it sounded rhythmic, luring him a couple steps closer to the door for a closer listen. It was the sound of something creaking, and... moaning? There ere soft, feminine moans coming from inside, and when the guard put two and two together...

"Oh wow, I'll be..." The guard whispered to himself quietly as he took a few steps away from the door. "Princess Luna is finally growing more comfortable with this new day and age. She's even found herself a stallion mate it seems... heh, wait till the guys at the barracks hear this!" He snickered to himself lightly as he continued down the hall, his mind exploring what might be going on in the room.

After nearly an hour, Luna pulled herself back, a trail of saliva strung from her lips where they were just connected with Twilight's. The lavender mare had passed out finally, her body limp as she laid back in the bed. Their manes and coats were wet, messy, and very warm, and Luna wanted to make sure to cover her tracks. She knew how reckless Celestia had been, and that ultimately led to her downfall. If she wanted to get away with this, she needed to do something about it.

Her horn lit up with magic, and in a few moments a light wave had washed over the both of them, returning their bodies back the way they were before the previous engagement. She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, looking both ways to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers. Satisfied she returned to the room and promptly laid down in the bed, covering Twilight and herself with her sheets using her magic. She looked down at the mare, sound asleep, and began to think...

Just, think... _deeply_...


	2. Part 1

_For sentient beings, life is a wondrous adventure that lasts for as long as each individual life is there. For Luna and Celestia, their lives have been long, longer many other sentient beings out there. With long life comes many changes in mood, personality, desires and passions, a mix of emotionally and intellectually driven scenarios, even of the most passionate of all._

_Celestia has had her Molestia come out, her darkest side ever, yet once more sealed back inside with the power of the Elements of harmony. However, the dark side of Celestia is not her fault, for such feelings overwhelm all those who have lived for centuries past the expiration dates of their species. Luna is no different, and with her mind on focused on the side that oh so recently had overcome Celestia, she too begins to realize what she has kept locked inside._

_You cannot hide, what is inside. With the passion of lustful heat, this circle is nearly complete. First from Older and now to younger, there is still much more out there to feed her hunger._

**Princess Lunaughty**

By: StreakTheFox

_"How could we have been so blind...?" _Luna thought to herself.

_ "How could we not have remembered what we had experienced so long ago... and so recently? Perhaps the time in our Nightmare Moon state had done more than we imagined..."_

Luna brushed her mane back with her hoof, curling her other hooves closer around the figure in her bed.

_"On the moon our body was dormant, certainly, but our mind was still as active as ever. We could feel things... needs, desires, memories, emotions, passion..."_

She looked down at the lavender unicorn passed out against her, taking a moment to stroke her mane.

_"For a thousand years our mind ventured. It crept into areas of thought that we normally would not wish to go, into situations that we dared not travel, yet it went on." _

The hoof not brushing the mare's mane slid down her figure, reaching the lavender pony's rump and gently sliding her hoof over it.

_ "In those years we had thought, nay, almost experienced what our sister has done. It all seems so clear to us now, so vivid, yet shrouded by hate and rage upon my return. After we were freed from our Nightmare, our thoughts were new, fresh, like being freshly released into a new world."_

Luna pressed her hoof down between the cheeks of the mare's flank, slowly coaxing against her with her hoof as the smaller mare let out a tiny moan.

_"But after what we saw, what we felt, our memory has been jogged, and we shall not forget again. There are things we must do... things we promised ourselves to do. Twilight Sparkle..."_

Luna looked down at Twilight with her in the bed, still sliding her hoof against her lower body.

_"...you are only the first of many."_

A knock on the main door of Celestia's study brought Celestia up to attention.

"You may come in," She spoke out.

"Thank you, your highness," replied a guard as he strolled in through the door. "I have just been sent to inform you that Luna has finished her business with Twilight Sparkle, and that Miss Sparkle is currently on her way back to Ponyville.

"Thank you for informing me," Celestia replied with her usual soft, regal smile. "I wish to stay in my study for a little longer, you may head back to your duties sir."

"Yes your highness," the guard replied without skipping a beat, turning around and walking out of the main door.

Celestia sighed softly, looking down at the open book in front of her. She was sitting at her desk, several other books laid out before her as well. She had been re-reading several issues over how to deal with split personalities, making sure there was something she hadn't missed. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but there was something about this Molestia side of her that didn't seem like it should. It was as if there was _more_ to it than simply a flank-hungry pervert. Was there a way to talk to it, to reason with it somehow? Perhaps if it came out again, would the results be different?

Celestia stopped and raised her head up, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. _Am I finally about to go insane?_ Celestia thought to herself. _Have all these years of ruling over Equestria finally piled up against me?_ She got up out of her chair and began to pace around slowly, her head low in deep though.

_I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. I have spent my entire life for over the past thousand years to serving the ponies of this land, to make a world of harmony and peace. I have given and given, and in return those who follow me are forever grateful. But is that alone my reward? The knowledge of millions of lives thriving under my rule, is it enough for me? Of course it is, but... why do I still seek more? Why now, even after the elements of harmony, do I feel that dark, disgusting side of me in the far distance? Like a bright light off in a dense fog, I can't see it, but I can feel it out there..._

She raised up a drink she had on her desk, taking a sip of it before setting it back down. She then looked at the cup, and saw the liquid in it swaying back and forth lightly from just being tipped over, still in the middle of settling again.

_Give and take..._ Celestia thought, looking at how the liquid dips from one side, and then to the other. Slowly the liquid stops and settles, becoming still.

_If I do not give, then soon I will stop taking. Just like in the glass there is no energy giving the liquid motion from side to side, If giving a push one way stops, taking a push from the other will end as well. But..._

A thought occurred to Celestia, one that forced her to immediately rush to her book and begin flipping through pages, not even bothering to sit back into her chair.

_What if I was the one to do the taking first, and then the giving...?_

Luna stepped back from the bed and looked around her bedroom carefully. It was silent, save for the pony sleeping quietly on her bed. She realized earlier that Twilight could wake up at any time, and though she does not believe in mind control, she let herself put a simple sleeping spell upon the mare that would wear off by sunrise. Twilight snored softly, covered up in the bed all the way to her head with Luna's personal bed sheets. If the circumstances were different, this would be an inconceivable honor.

Luna trotted up to her bed, examining the mare still sound asleep before her. Feeling somewhat gracious, she lowered her head and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and in a few moments, another. And then another, a larger kiss this time, and another after that, adding a bit of a lick with her tongue. Her breathing intensified as her body drew closer to Twilight's, kissing at her lips while her tongue forced her way into her mouth. Luna was getting hot, her hooves draping over the lavender mare as she began to lose herself, even beginning to tug the still sleeping pony closer to her while she kissed her deeply, hungrily, wanting more, just like before.

Then Luna stopped, pulling back as she realized what she was about to do. _There will be time __for more of that, with you, Twilight..._ Luna thought, panting slightly as she backed away from the bed and towards a window. _But now we must go and make up for lost time, and lost adventures..._

With that last though, Luna turned and jumped out the window, spreading her wings and taking flight as she ventured towards Ponyville. The night was young, and the guards would be changing out to her nighttime ones soon enough. Though she had made sure to tell the guards not to disturb her bedroom while she was gone, she was nervous about leaving by herself.

Since her return she had always been accompanied by at least a couple royal guards, as it was not only tradition, but a precautionary measure to leave the castle with an escort. Though Luna hated to break procedure, going out on her own like this felt... exciting. The first minute of being out in the air alone made her feel wonderful, feel alive, make her feel like she could do anything she wanted. And she was going to do everything she wanted, and every_pony_ she wanted... for tonight was her night, her night of lustful adventures. It was to be her Naughty Night.

Luna flew over the town of Ponyville, noticing most of the town had already gone to bed. This was perfect for her, however, as there would be less witnesses, just like when her sister had-

_ No._ Luna snapped at herself. _We are not our sister, we do not keep my emotions locked away with magic. We explore them freely, as any living being should... now... where to go._

Luna studied the town below her and took notice of a few ponies walking in the streets. Perhaps they would be able to give her some sort of entertainment. However, in order to avoid an unwanted scenario due to her regal presence, Luna decided to disguise herself, lighting up her horn with magic as she began to descend towards the ground. She picked out a spot, an alleyway between two homes to use for cover so nopony could see her transform. Upon landing her form began to change, magic washing over her like a blanket and swirling around her until the spell was finished, revealing a new mare. Her coat had changed to a light violet and her mane was long and sapphire blue with a sky-blue highlight running through the left side. It hung straight down, similar to Pinkie Pie's hair when she got depressed, and her tail resembled her mane perfectly. She was also the size of a normal pony, the only thing resembling her true form being the color of her eyes. Even her cutie mark shifted form from being her moon with a black background to being a a cluster of stars with a similar black background.

She peeked her head out of the alley, checking out her surroundings. The three mares were now distinguishable, one of them a light purple with a cutie mark that had grapes and a strawberry. She also had a darker shade purple mane and seemed to be somewhat wobbling alongside the other two. The second pony was a light yellow with a golden mane, her cutie mark a cluster of three carrots. The last one was a light blue mare with an hourglass cutie mark, her mane having two solid streaks of blue and white, sort of like that one brand of toothpaste. They were all walking and talking to each other, and seemed to be heading towards a certain building. Following the three by staying a reasonable distance behind them, just out of earshot, she realized they were headed for a nightclub.

_Perfect!_ She thought to herself. _Just the kind of place I was looking for! A nightclub is surely to bring us some sources of entertainment for tonight!_

Luna watched the three mares head inside before she too approached the building. The sign at the front said 'Melody's Midnight Mares'. Luna didn't quite understand the name, but this Melody pony certainly sounded intriguing. She then promptly opened the door and proceeded down a set of stairs leading to yet another door. After opening this one, she was greeted with a large pub-like room that looked half-filled with ponies. There was a bar on one end, a few assorted pool tables, some regular sitting tables complete with chairs, the customary potted plants spread around, and a soft mix of white and light red light feeding through the bulbs in the ceiling. Upon further examination the colored lights seemed to shift hues softly, traveling through all the colors of a rainbow in a gentle fade. Furthermore there was music, a sort of soft rock that was audible only she opened the second door. Though this seemed almost exactly like a normal pub, one thing stood out to Luna, and that thing was...

"There aren't any stallions in this establishment," She found herself saying aloud.

"Of course there aren't!" Came a reply from almost directly beside her.

Looking over, she saw two mares sitting at a table sharing a single drink with each having a straw in the drink. One was teal-coated with a teal and white mane and tail, bearing a lyre on her cutie mark. The other was a creamy white with dark blue and pink puffy mane and tail. The one who addressed her appeared to be the teal one, who then began to talk again.

"This is an all-mare's club, no stallions aloud. You must be new here, I'm Lyra, and this is my fiance, Bonbon!" She nodded her head towards the creamy white mare, who proceeded to wave shyly.

"Ah, an all mare's club, that seems to be making sense now," Luna thought about her situation, but decided to go with it for now.

"So what's your name?" Lyra asked.

"Oh! Um," Thinking quickly, Luna remembered the names of one of her dolls she had during her adolescence, one that Celestia used to tease her about having. "Our, er, my name is... Starshine! Starshine Brightglow, the third!" She smiled back, content with her fake name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Starshine!" Lyra's smile brightened and she extended a hoof, which Luna received and proceeded to shake hooves.

"Charmed," She replied mid-hoof shake. "So, does this mean that all you mares in here are... well, homosexual?"

"Hehe, well not all of us," Lyra replied, Bonbon giggling pretty hard. "I'm actually bisexual, by Bonbon here is a full blown lesbian, actually."

"Yes, it's true," Bonbon spoke up, her cheeks flushed red.

"I see," Luna, or Starshine rubbed her chin with her hoof before looking over at the three mares from before who had taken up seats at the bar. "Can you tell me anything about those three mares over yonder?"

"Oh, those three?" Lyra looked over at the trio. "Yeah, those group of girls are always hanging out together. They're mine and Bonbon's friends too, but you can almost always find them in that group of theirs, for sure. The yellow one's name is Carrot top, she says she's not into mares, but I'm pretty sure she's still just keeping herself locked in the closet, heh. The blue one is colgate, she's bi and she knows it, but she usually isn't very active, not from what I've heard, at least. As for the purple one, that there is Berry Punch. She is without a doubt the craziest party pony of the three. She's bi too, but she gets laid probably a few times per week, and almost always with different ponies!"

"Oh my!" Luna attempted to picture such a lifestyle in her mind, but with little success. Such a subject required further... investigation.

"Yeah, but she's a fun friend. Always ends up getting drunk somehow though, hehehe. They're all single by the way, so..." Lyra leaned over and gave Starshine a slight nudge along with a wink. "Go get'em."

Under normal circumstances, Luna would be blushing and would have objected such motions, but at the time her mind was not only ready, but desiring such interaction. She promptly thanked the two mares for their information – while making a mental note to return to those two later – and headed over to the trio at the bar.

End Part 1


	3. Part 2

Begin Part 2

"Hello there, ladies!" Came a voice from behind the trio of friends as they sat at the bar, having just received their usual drinks.

As all three mares looked back, they saw a pony with a light violet coat, a sapphire-blue mane with a sky-blue streak in it, and a cluster of starts with a black background for a cutie mark. The mare in question was also smiling at them, her eyes glancing over each one at a time as she came up from behind.

"Oh, hi there!" Colgate said, waving a hoof at the new pony.

"Hello," Carrot top said with a soft smile.

"Hey there sexy, I'm Berry Punch, how you doin!" Berry Punch blurted out, already checking out the mare who approached them.

"Berry, you know you shouldn't greet ponies like that, especially ones we don't know!" Carrot Top scolded.

"It's no problem, really," The strange mare said with a giggle. "I like that kind of feistyness in a mare." The mare gave Berry Punch a wink, which she returned with a low, sensual growl.

"Anyways..." Colgate began, "You must be new here. I haven't seen you around before, and I know almost everypony in this town."

"Well yes, actually, I am new here." Replied the light violet mare. "My name is Starshine Brightglow the third, but you can simply call me Starshine," Starshine smiled happily as she got a bit closer to the three.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Starshine," Carrot Top said.

"Yeah, always cool to meet new ponies around here!" Colgate exclaimed jubilantly

"So how are you in bed, honey?" Berry Pinch asked, winking her eyebrows at Starshine. Sensing something odd, she turned to see both of her friends glaring at her angrily, where she then replied with a simple, "What?"

"Berry..." Colgate deadpanned. "Can you please not do this again? Do you remember what happened last time with Lily and Rose?"

"Hey, she's hot!" Berry punch crossed her front legs together defensively. "Besides, she said she was okay with it, right?" The three turned to Starshine.

"Oh, I dunno..." Starshine said, turning around and lifting her tail up to slide against the bottom of Berry's chin. "Maybe you should come and find out...?" With that, Starshine peeked back at Berry as she shook her rump teasingly at her.

Berry Punch got a look in her eye just then, a look that only her friends could recognize. In an instant her two friends had realized it, and were just barely able to catch Berry Punch as she flung her whole body towards the teasing mare, most likely intent on having her way with her right on the club floor.

"BERRY!" Colgate yelled, her hooves around Berry's neck and chest as she strained to hold her back. "Stop it, not here, not in public like this!"

"Stop being such a horn-horse Berry!" Carrot Top said, holding Berry's waist with both hooves.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Berry spoke frantically, her lower hooves kicking back and forth as her front hooves were pointed straight towards Starshine. "She's so hot and she wants it, I know it, just lemme have her!"

"My!" Starshin turned to face the three, trying her best to hold in her laughter. "I didn't know your friend was so... motivated!"

"It's alright Starshine," Colgate began, still struggling with Berry. "Our friend here just, ugh," Colgate and Carrot Top finally managed to get Berry back on her seat, her struggling stopped. "Well... she's apparently really horny tonight..."

"You should see me when I'm drunk," Berry said, turning to Colgate.

"We HAVE seen you when you're drunk..." Carrot Top as-a-matter-of-factly. "You end up tackling somepony, groping them and ultimately barfing on the floor all in a span of about 10 seconds!"

"Yeah, and we really don't like getting thrown out of bars because of the stuff you do Berry," Colgate added.

"Actually girls," Starshine interrupted, drawing the attention of the three mares. "I really don't mind. In fact, that's sort of what I'm here for..." she did her best to make a shy face as she turned away slightly, batting her eyelashes.

Carrot Top and Colgate stared at Starshine for a few moments and then back at each other, and then down at Berry, who they ultimately noticed was no longer in her grasp. Slightly startled at the new development, they looked over to see Berry Punch already pressed up against the new mare,running her hoof against her back.

"So whadya say we go find someplace nice and comfy then?" Berry cooed, wagging her eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

"Mmmm... that sounds like an idea," Starshine lapped her tongue against Berry's cheek once, staring straight into her eyes.

"Oh boy oh boy...!" Berry Punch did her best to hold in her excitement for just a bit longer, looking back to her friend while her hooves lightly bounced on the ground one at a time. "Hey, I'll catch up with you girls later, that's cool, right?"

"Yeah, sure, why not..." Colgate sighed as she looked back and forth between the two. "You both go have fun, we'll see ya later."

"Great! Let's get going then!" Berry Punch looked at Starshine who nodded back in agreement, and then the two began trotting towards the door, their rumps playfully bouncing back against each other's the whole way there.

After they left and the door shut behind them, Colgate sighed again and turned back around, her hooves mocing to her drink. Carrot top did the same, and the two sat there silently for a few moments as they thought about what just happened.

"You know..." Carrot Top began. "For once, I would like to have just a nice, regular evening at a bar, just hanging out as friends without something coming up and ruining it."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean..." Colgate replied, using her magic to lift up her glass and take a sip of the hard liqueur. Her mouth scrunched as she pushed the glass away lightly, realizing her drink was over to the side, and that she had just had a sip of Berry's.

"Ya think those two will be back any time tonight?" Carrot Top asked, shooting a glance at Colgate.

"Tonight? I think we'll be lucky if they turn up sometime before next week!"

Starshine and Berry Punch headed up the stairs and opened the door to the outside. As soon as they were out the door they began walking down the street, Starshine following Berry closely. The two looked back at each other constantly, shooting alluring gazes at one another while giving soft, playful growls. Starshine, or Luna, however, didn't want to wait to walk back to somepony's house to get some action, as she wanted it right there and then.

In an instant she turned her body and flung it at Berry's, pushing the two back into an alley and into a darkness even denser than the one they were already in. Berry land ed on her back with Starshine pounced on top of her, already feeling her hooves up Berry's coat and sniffing deeply at her mane.

"Oh baby!" Berry exclaimed, wrapping her hooves around Starshine. "I didn't know you wanted it this bad!"

"Oh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me..." Starshine whispered as a large grin appeared on her face. "Perhaps I should show you..."

_It's going to be too much work to have fun with her while keeping up this form,_ Luna thought. _I think it would be more fun if I was in my real form anyways._

"Oh, whatever it is, I don't care! Just don't hold anything back!" Berry ginned back at her as she pressed her hips up, grinding roughly against Starshine.

"If you insist... hehe," Starshine grinned as her fur began to glow slowly, her man waving as if it was suddenly being pushed by a gust of wind.

Berry Punch stopped and watched as Starshine's form grew brighter, eventually glowing white as she also grew in size. Her hooves elongated some, her mane puffed out and elongated, and she even appeared to grow a pair of wings... and a horn! Berry Punch was awestruck, her mouth agape as the light faded away, revealing the regal figure of Princess Luna above her, still holding her pinned on the ground.

_Now that she sees that I'm really Princess Luna, she probably won't want to play with me anymore... I guess I'll just have to force her like I did Twilight._

"Oh my gosh, L-luna...? Princess Luna!" Berry Punch stared up at Luna, her body frozen from shock as her mouth still hung open. "T-this, this is... I... I can't..."

_Yup, just as I thought..._

"...I can't believe it, this is so... so... amazing!"

_Mhm, now I'm going to have to force her down and-wait what?_

"Wait..." Luna did a double take, rearing her head back slightly as she stared down at Berry in confusion. "You are not afraid of us, nor are you wishing to try to get away from our powerful grasp?"

"Get away? Are you kidding me!" Berry flung her arms out widely as her face lit up. "It's always been one of my biggest fantasies to get to sleep with a princess! I mean, you are and your sister are just so... sexy! Especially you!" She slid a hoof up just under the base of Luna's throat and slowly trailed it downwards. "Mistress of the Night, Princess Luna... you don't know how tantalizing that sounds!"

"Hmmm... Mistress of the Night... we like that," Luna smirked down at Berry, getting comfortable with this new development.

Sure, she no longer had to force a pony, but now she would be able to experiment with one a bit more wiling. She let her mind wander a bit, thinking of how far she could push the envelope with this purple mare. Then, an idea struck her, and her eyes widened along with a widening grin as she lowered her head towards her subject.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun with you," She whispered as her magic began to work into a nearby patch of grass. "Lets see how much you're willing to do with us... let's, _experiment_!"

The patch of grass was quickly plucked out of the ground and molded together, quickly forming into a long, thick piece of rope. At the same time 3 other patches of grace around the two were morphed by magic, all of them turning into long strands of rope. Before she had any time to react, each strand wrapped around each of Berry's legs and pulled her into the air while her limps were pulled apart form each other. Luna's spell held the ropes in place, keeping them taught with berry's figure fully exposed before her while her body was held upwards. Luna approached slowly, lowering her head down to between Berry's thighs and licking between them, riding her tongue all the way up to her chest, neck, and across her lips before pulling back.

"W-wait!" Berry punch suddenly cried out, stopping Luna in her place. "I... I've never done bondage before..."

"Well it's your lucky night then!" Luna exclaimed, happy to see she will be able to get some sort of forceful pleasure out of this. "First times for even you it seems!"

Luna did not hesitate after this. She immediately pushed her face towards Berry's, locking the two in a deep, passionate kiss. With a flash of magic from Luna's horn, a leather riding crop materialized from behind her, levitating in the air with her magic. It floated behind her as the two kissed, their tongues wrapping around each other's while their teeth playful bit at each other's lips. The kiss was hot, and it was also very wet, drool beginning to drip down as the two seemed to lose themselves into the intensity of the kiss. Luna raised up her hoof, pressing it between Berry's haunches lightly as the riding crop lowered down, positioning itself perfectly behind her rump. After another moment, the leather crop swiftly swung at Berry, impacting her rump with a loud slap.

Berry yelped loudly in the kiss, her hooves twitching in the restraints. Luna pulled the crop back with her magic and slapped again, coaxing out another muffled yelp. Her hooves continued to tug against the ropes to no avail, her body squirming around in mid-air while she began to let out short moans with each slap. With each swing of the crop Luna added extra pressure with her hoof down between Berry's thighs, making each jump of her body grind her inner thighs against Luna's hoof. Luna continued slapping her, tightening the roped with her magic as well while their kiss only deepened, lustful moans escaping from both of them.

Eventually Luna pulled back from the kiss as she began to slide down Berry's body, kissing and licking her coat all the way down while her magic continued to influence the crop. Her hooves rubbed against her legs and her hips, feeling her squirm around while Berry's moans became more vocalized with her recently freed mouth. Soon Luna reached the junction between Berry's legs, stopping as she examined the area closely as her tongue wiped over her lips. Luna leaned forward slowly, taking a long, slobbery lick between Berry's haunches, inducing a loud, hearty moan from Berry. She bit her lip, trying to hold her moans in some but ultimately failing when Luna's lips connected with her coat, rubbing and kissing against her lower body.

Berry's brain was a scrambled mess, and she loved every moment of it. She was being used like a toy, her entire body at the mercy of the Mistress of the Night, and it did not take long for her to moan at the top of her lungs as the sensation of a hard climax rushed through her. Her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head for a few moments before she closed her eyes, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she passed out from the overwhelming sensation. Her body went limp, her head hanging with her tongue dangling freely from her lips. With no more yelps coming from each spank Luna's riding crop gave, she realized that her time with this mare was over.

Luna pulled back slowly, looking over the mare's body and realizing just how much she had been sweating. She licked her lips slowly and pouted, wishing that this mare would have lasted long enough to service her as well. But for now the pony was used up, apparently letting it all out from the excitement of being handles so vigorously by a goddess such as herself. With a slight smirk Luna undid the spell on the ropes, letting Berry gently lay against the ground as the rope turned back into grass. The riding crop also disappeared, dematerializing in a puff of sparkly back smoke.

_Well that was a bit of a buzz kill..._ Luna thought to herself. _I hardly got much satisfaction out of that, but at least this subject enjoyed it..._

She looked over the sleeping mess that was Berry punch, sweat dripping down from her coat as she snored loudly.

_Next time I do this, I'm going to have to pleasure myself first, and then them... maybe..._

With a soft inward chuckle, Luna turned around and began trotting back towards the street, leaving Berry in the alleyway. Magic folded around her and changed her form, once more dissipating to reveal Starshine who proceeded to walk back to the pub.

6_9

"Are you sure about this?" Ditzy Doo asked, keeping herself hovering just above the ground as she kept pace with the pony beside her. "It's getting late, and I need to tuck my muffin into bed still!"

"Oh don't worry Ditzy, it's not that late," Cheerilee replied with a friendly smile. "Besides, it's good for young fillies to stay up a little late every once in a while, allows them to spend that excess energy they build up from eating so many sweet treats."

The two continued on, traveling down the streets of Ponyville towards one of the few places that are still open at this time. As they approached they heard some noises coming from a nearby alleyway, but ultimately ignored them when the entrance to their destination came into view. The sign at the front read clearly, 'Melody's Midnight Mares'.

End Part 2


	4. Part 3

Begin Part 3

"Luna... Luna?" Celestia poked her head past the door of Luna's study, hoping to find her sister there studying Equestrian Tax Laws there like she's been doing for the past week. "Luna, I wanted to talk to you about something... are you in here?"

Celestia entered the room, taking a good look around. Sure enough the study was empty, and not even a book was left on her desk. Moderately perplexed, she exited the room and began to stroll around the castle, hoping to find her sister's whereabouts. She wasn't worried about Luna, no more than she had been in the past few days at least, but she got something on her mind that She wanted to ask her sister. So far all of the guards and scholars she had asked had not yielded any worthy information, but she was convinced her sister could provide some. She came upon the door of Luna's bedroom, noticing that neither of her two night guards were anywhere nearby.

_That's odd... why would Luna not want any guards by her door? They would surely be there unless she had directly ordered them not to be..._

With her curiosity peaked, Celestia decided to investigate further. She approached the door quietly and lifted her right hoof, giving it three small knocks.

"Luna, are you in there?" She called softly.

No response.

"Luna?" She knocked a few more times,noticeably harder.

No response.

"Luna...?" Celestia gently fed her magic through to the door knob, using it to open the door.

She knew this was her Sister's bedroom, and that she normally shouldn't do this, but she allowed herself a quick peek into the room. Just barely sticking her head in, she looked around for a few moments before her gaze fell upon a lump in her bed. After watching for a few short seconds, the lump was visibly raising and lowering slightly, indicating that the bed was occupied. Assuming it to be Luna, Celestia simply began to speak.

"Luna, are you awake...? It's not like you to be sleeping at this time."

The lump in the bed sheets shuffled slightly, Celestia taking that as a hint that she was in fact awake.

"Sister, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind, something very important... would you care to listen?"

No response.

"I know my constant apologies and somewhat random spurts of thought have been pestering you as of late, and I know your studies have been leaving you exhausted, but I really think this one's important... please?"

The lump shifts slightly.

"Okay... well, it's about what happened a few nights ago, and I know you've already heard me go on about it before, but, this is different, it's more than just an apology..." Celestia took a few steps in, half her body visible through the door with the other half still sticking outside.

"You know that a long time ago, I cracked for one of the first times in my rule over Equestria. When my... Molestia side came out, it was locked away with magic. And every other time it came out, or the seal got weakened, magic was used again to put it back in. Such artificial means of mental suppression of a side of me that's... well, me, isn't healthy. And every time magic was used, I could never feel that dark side of me, it seemed gone forever until the seal broke or weakened again. But now, with what the elements have recently done to me, It's locked away again and I have full control, but I can still... feel it. It's there, I can sense the distant rumbles in my mind, it's not an air-tight seal, and this is allowing me to thing about something I've never thought before."

The lump stirs slightly, but stops. Celestia walks into the room fully, closing the door behind her but still keeping distance from the bed.

"It's trying to whisper something to me Luna, something about what I'm doing. I can almost whisper back, but it's just too far from me. Recently I've been thinking of better ways to communicate with it, with my other self, but I haven't been able to think up any. I've even contemplated letting it out again to see if I could reason it, like I was expecting different results! I think I may even be going crazy now..."

The lump shifts again, and light mumbles can be heard.

"Luna...? Is there something you wanted to say?"

The bed shifted again, more mumbling heard. Celestia hesitated, but slowly began to approach the bed. As she grew closer, however, she noticed the lump was not exactly Luna's size, but smaller.

"Luna, why are you curled up in your bed like that? Is something the matter?"

When Celestia reached the side of Luna's bed, she heard soft, yet barely audible talking from under the sheets.

"M'yes Celestia, I would love to be leader of the Equestrian Unicorn Guards... anything for you..."

_That voice... it can't be..._ A scenario suddenly played out through Celestia's mind, a scenario that she had before not even begun to fathom. Not only was the voice not that of her sister's, even in this sleepy state, but what she heard was one of the lifelong dreams of somepony else very close to her, and that identity matched the voice. Regardless of the fear in her mind that she might be right, Celestia began to feed magic through her horn and focus them onto the sheets. Slowly she tugged the sheets down, revealing the figure hidden beneath them.

Celestia's body jumped, her hooves taking a few steps back as her face looked utterly horrified. Celestia stared, her mouth agape as she tried to dream of this to be some sort of prank her sister had decided to play on her, but there was no questioning it. That mane, that horn, the lavender hoof sticking out, it could be nopony else's. Closing her eyes Celestia focused her magic on the sheets again and yanked them off the bed, flinging them across the room. She opened her eyes slowly, but found herself staring at the figure of Twilight Sparkle in Luna's bed.

"No..." She whispered to herself. "Not Luna too... please..."

Celestia examined the bed closely, noticing a large dark area around Twilight. Taking one hoof out of its royal shoe, she placed it gently against the darkened area, feeling around it slowly. _It's cold, and damp..._ she thought to herself. _She's been sweating a lot, and..._ Celestia looked over to see a second, similar dark spot nearby on the bed. ..._So has Luna..._

Celestia again looked over to twilight, reaching her hoof over to try to shake her awake. But after several attempts, Twilight did not so much as grumble or groan from someone disturbing her slumber. Feeding magic through her horn again, Celestia ran a magical detection spell on Twilight's body and mind. _Just as I thought... a sleeping spell! Luna did this on purpose, and is trying to cover her tracts! She's not just out to molest ponies, she's being crafty about it too... I would never have __figured this out had I not come to her room like this..._

Celestia began to work a counter spell in her horn as she plotted out her next moves. She cringed at the thought, but she knew her and probably a whole squad of royal guards would have to go out in search for Luna, and maybe even have to gather up the elements of harmony to use against her... again. But then another thought hit her, an idea, a way not only to help save her sister and other ponies, but to save herself as well.

_If she's going around and assaulting ponies like this, just like I did..._ Celestia thought, preparing to cast the spell on Twilight. _Then perhaps if I can talk to her, and see exactly how she feels, I can figure out more about the dark side in myself as well... but, are they both the same?_

_Well this is a new development..._ Luna thought to herself as she peeked through the inner door to the club. Most of the mares from earlier were still there, but there were also two more occupants at the bar with Colgate and Carrot Top; another earth pony and a pegasus who sat next to Colgate. She had originally planned to return to the two from before and ask for their aid concerning something about Berry Punch and then lead them into another dark alley and use them both, but that may not work now. The addition of these other two, especially the pegasus – who might be a fast flier, for all Luna knew – may be too much for her to control at once while still keeping her presence in ponyville unknown to the mass populous. In order to pluck another one out, Luna needed a new disguise.

With a surge of magic, Luna's body changed form again. Her coat shifted hue to a solid pink while her mane and tail shifted to a dark blue. Her mane was slightly poofy and arranged in pigtails while her tail was knotted at the base, making it a pony tail both literally and metaphorically. Lastly, her cutie mark formed into an image of a telescope and an open book, with a few stars in front of the telescope's lens. There, all set, and with her new name fresh in her mind, 'Discal Lens' trotted through the door of the bar, heading straight for the group of friends.

"Do you really think she'll be gone all night?" Cheerilee asked as she looked back and forth between Colgate and Carrot Top.

"Oh, I'm almost one hundred percent sure we won't see her until tomorrow," Colgate remarked. "Seeing how she and that other mare ran off, they'll probably be at it all night! Wouldn't surprise me if they just ducked into some alleyway on their way somewhere and just went at it."

"Well... that does sound quite a bit like Berry..." Cheerilee touched her hoof to her chin, looking down briefly. "What did you say was the name of the mare that went off with Berry?

"Starshine Brightglow... the third, I think," Carrot Top said. "Kind of a long name, but I'm positive on the Starshine part. Got a violet coat, a blue mane with a white streak, and a bunch of stars for a cutie mark. Ever seen or heard of anypony like that before?"

"No, I can't say I have..." Cheerilee sighed slightly while Ditzy doo simply shook her head in reply.

"Well anyways," Colgate began after a few moments of silence. "It looks like we're just gonna be one pony short of a full house here. Even so, we should still have a fun time tonight, right?"

"Hello there!" Came a voice from behind the cluster of mares.

As they all turned around, they saw a mare with a solid pink coat, a dark blue mane with pigtails, and a cutie mark with an open book, a telescope, and a few stars. The mare smiled happily as she approached the four friends, looking at all of them one at a time as if examining each.

"Well hello!" Cheerilee was the first to reply, her voice cheerful. "I'm sorry, but have we met before? I don't seem to recognize you."

"Oh, well, it would be surprising if you did I guess!" The mare replied. "My name's Discal Lens, I'm new here to Ponyville. I just came to this club-like place to see if I could meet any new friends!"

"I'll be your friend," replied Ditzy Doo in a soft voice, a small smile appearing on her face. "I like having friends..."

"Hey, hold on a second," Colgate interrupted, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the new mare. "You're new here to Ponyville... right?"

"Um, yes, that's correct," Discal replied.

"You're the second new mare we've seen here tonight," Colgate stated as she took a closer look at Discal's cutie mark. "There was another mare here by the name of Starshine, and your cutie mark is pretty similar to hers... you wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"

"Starshine?" Discal's eyes shifted left to right for a few moments, as if she looked panicked, but then seemed to perk up in confidence. "Ah, yes! My, my sister! Starshine is my sister, we both just moved here from Canterlot and we're simply looking around town a bit before we go to bed. I came by this place and thought that I might get a bit of a head start on making friends while I'm out."

"Were you traveling with your sister?" Colgate asked, suspicious. "Do you know where she is?"

"Well, no, but I assume she's already been by here since you already know her name."

"Yeah, she sorta just ran off with one of our friends to go get laid..." Carrot top said.

"Yeah... that sounds quite a bit like her," Discal snickered slightly, looking down for a few moments. "So anyways, what are all of your names?"

"My name's Colgate, and these are all my friends. I work at the dentist office here in Ponyville."

"I'm Carrot Top, I farm and sell carrots while I take care of my little sister."

"My name's Ditzy Doo, I'm just the male-mare, though I really like muffins..."

"I'm Cheerilee! I work at the elementary school here in Ponyville."

"Hmm..." Discal paused for a moment an stared at a few of them. She appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, and she looked as if she licked her lips slightly when she glanced at Cheerilee and Ditzy. "Well," she finally began, "I used to work at an astronomy school at Canterlot. I love reading and teaching, so it sort of works out like that I guess. Also..." She sneaked a glance at Ditzy. "I can bake some really good muffins..."

Ditzy perked up and smiled, her derped eyes even showing off her happiness as they seemed to correct only slightly.

"So you're a teacher too then?" Cheerilee asked. "What grade level?"

"I actually teach intermediate school, older colts to younger stallions who have yet to reach high school. It's a lot of work, but a lot of fun at the same time."

"I've been thinking about moving up to intermediate schooling, but I just love my little fillies and colts too much, they mean the world to me. You can understand, can't you?"

"Oh of course! I have my own group of precious students, they tend to get into trouble on a regular basis, but they're all almost like my own, even if it is just a job."

"I feel the same way!" Cheerilee beamed, as if she could make some sort of connection with the new mare.

The two went back and forth between their teaching subjects while the rest of the group of friends seemed to just sit there and watch. Eventually Colgate and Carrot Top went back to their drinks and began their own discussion, but Ditzy continued to listen as she softly sipped her drink from time to time.

"So where is your schoolhouse located?" Discal asked, having already sat down next to Cheerilee earlier.

"Just on the outskirts of Ponyville, near the park. It's over on the west side."

"Can we go visit there?" Discal seemed to lean closer.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow before class, then I can show you-"

"No, I mean like right now!" Discal smiled, leaning closer to Cheerilee as Colgate's ears perked up from what she just heard. 

"Right now? But, it's dark, and there's not really much to see when-"

"That's alright, I'm an astronomer, remember? You can show me your school while I show you all sorts of constellations and arrangements in the sky! It'll be like a field trip!"

"A field trip? Hmm... now that I think about it, I really don't know all that much about stellar constellations... perhaps a nice stroll outside for a bit would be nice, as long as it's educational!"

_Bingo..._

"Can I go too?" Ditzy spoke up, getting the attention of Colgate and Carrot top as well.

_What's this? Is the fun about to be doubled?_

"You're leaving too Ditzy?" Carrot top asked.

"Yeah, but I just wanna tag along until we get to my house. I really don't wanna leave my little muffin alone at night... and I miss her."

"Don't worry Ditzy, you can tag along!" Cheerilee smiled happily at her friend, and then back to Discal. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure thing!" Discal beamed. "I've got loads to talk about, so let's get going!"

With that, Discal, Cheerilee, and Ditzy said their goodbyes to Carrot top and Colgate before leaving the establishment. Once again left alone together, Carrot Top and Colgate exchanged glances.

"Now how many times is this going to happen tonight?" Colgate asked in frustration.

"I dunno... how many sisters do you think she has?"

"I'm not sure, but if it's any number above what I'm thinking, their parents must have had a hell of a time raising all of them..."

"Okay guys, here's my home," Ditzy said as she stopped in the middle of the street. She looked to the side towards a house that seemed almost identical to the others, except this one had a mailbox with her cutie mark on it.

"Alright, I'll see you some other time Ditzy!" Cheerilee said. "Discal and I will continue on our way then, and tell you little muffin that I will see her tomorrow morning!"

"Okay Cheer, have a nice night, and you too Discal!" Ditzy waved to them goodbye as she floated towards her door. She entered her home and closed the front door behind her, leaving the two by themselves while Discal made a mental note of Ditzy Doo's home.

"Shall we continue on?" Cheerilee asked Discal.

"Of course! I can't wait to get there," Discal replied. "I know we're going to have a lot of fun on this educational adventure of ours..."

_Oh, a lot of fun indeed..._ Luna thought inwardly.

The two continued forth, Discal naming off constilations in the sky while Cheerilee 'oohed' and 'aahed' in amazement. By the time Discal had almost lost herself in her preaching, they had reached the schoolhouse. It was dark, as it always is at that time of night, yet the door was never locked. Cheerilee led Discal in through the main door and flicked on the lights, illuminating the room. The two entered, Cheerilee then taking the time to give Discal the grand tour of the single-room building. As she was nearing the end of the tour, Luna had made up her mind on her next actions, and began to feed magic through her figure as Cheerilee was facing the blackboard.

"And up here is the alphabet display! It's usually not needed, but my younger class still has a few students that aren't completely settled in with all twenty-six letters yet."

"I see... do you think they will learn them soon?" Discal asked, her figure beginning to glow bright as she began to increase in size.

"Of course!" Cheerile replied cheerfully. "They are all growing and learning, it's all part of the glorious adventure of education!"

"Hmm, glorious adventure of education, eh?" Discal replied, her voice now different to Cheerilee, which she began to notice. "My, that sounds like a great idea..."

"Discal?" Cheerilee turned around, hearing the voice of her companion change. As she did, she caught sight of the remaining distinguishing aspects to Discal's appearance before they morphed and changed magically, eventually turning into Princess Luna. The princess stood before cheerilee, her eyes wide as she grew a large grin. Cheerilee's eyes also went large as she began to back away, her hooves jittery from shock.

"P-princess Luna...!"

"Indeed, it is us, your one and only mistress of the night," Luna spoke, her gaze locked onto Cheerilee as she approached the mare. "And now we shall teach you some very important lessons..."

Without warning a collection of multiple leather straps formed from behind Luna and flung themselves towards Cheerilee, wrapping around her limbs and her waist. Unable to get free, Cheerilee was forced against a desk, her front facing downwards while her back legs were held down low off the edge, her rump fully displayed ganging off the edge. Her forelegs were brought behind her tied together with another leather strap while her legs were strapped to the stands of the desk she was pinned to. Lastly, a piece of cloth was materialized before her, floating in front of her face for a few moments before wrapping around her head, covering her eyes and acting as an effecting blindfold as a knot formed just above the back of her neck.

"P-princess! Princess Luna!" Cheerilee cried out, her body struggling against the restraints. "What in Equestria are you doing!"

"Hush now!" Luna suddenly scolded as she stuffed a hoof against Cheerilee's mouth.

With another flash of magic another leather strap appeared, only this one had a rubber ball strung in the middle. It was quickly fastened to Cheerilee's head, with the ball fit snugly into her mouth while the ends were tied around her head just under the blindfold. Cheerilee fought against the restraints more, but the more she did the more they seemed to tighten around her. Luna looked over towards the blackboard, noticing a large ruler laid down against it. She grabbed it with her magic and swung it over, immediately slapping Cheerilee's rear with it.

She cried out loudly, but the cry was muffled from the ball stuck in her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but that did nothing as the ball was secured firmly in place. Again Luna slapped the ruler against her, her body jolting from the pain as her tail twitched lightly.

"We are now the teacher, and you are now the student..." Luna brought the ruler over and rubbed it slowly against Cheerilee's chin as she spoke. "We shall talk, and you shall listen. We shall question, and you shall answer." The ruler moved back to where it was, slowly gliding its length across Cheerilee's rump. "We give a command, and you shall do it... do we make ourselves clear?"

"Mph! Mmmrrmrfff!"

"Good!" Luna smiled triumphantly as she moved towards Cheerilee's front, her chin just barely rested on the edge of the desk. Luna's magic worked on her ball gag and un-clipped it, keeping it secure around her head but allowing the ball to be released form her mouth and hanging below her head.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'm sorry for whatever I did and-MMFH!" Luna quickly shoved the ball gag back in her mouth, immediately following up with a hard slap against Cheerilee's rump with the ruler. Cheerilee tried her best to scream, both in pain and horror, but the ball gag reduced it to mear muffled noises,

"You shall not speak unless we say so!" Luna spanked her again, causing her body to jolt and another squeal to escape her again. "You are under our command, both body and mind, and you shall obey... do we make ourselves clear!"

"Mmm... Mmfmm..." Cheerilee muffled out with a slow nod, a tear beginning to drip down one of her cheeks.

"Good.. now prepare yourself Cheerilee..." Luna unhooked the ball once more, freeing the teacher's mouth. "Open wide, but do not speak."

Cheerilee did as she was told, opening her mouth as much as she could. She waited a few moments, feeling nothing, but in a few moments something began to push its way past her lips and against her tongue. It was hard and slender, its tip almost pointed as it glided further into her mouth. Cheerilee began to panic, but ultimately stayed still as the object pushed into her throat. At the angle she was at, there was a straight from her mouth all the way down to her stomach, but most of this wasn't necessary. When the object stopped being pushed in Cheerilee could feel something on her lips and face, something light and delicate. Taking a few small sniffs she could make out a type of soap brand... it was Luna's hair. In an instant, Cheerilee realized that Luna was pushing her horn into her mouth and down her throat.

Luna head the small gasp Cheerilee made upon realizing the identity of the object entering her, but this did not phase her. She pulled her head back, almost taking her horn out fully before pushing it in again. She repeated this over and over, speeding up gradually as time progressed. Cheerilee coughed and gagged a few times, her oral cavity coating Luna's horn in saliva, making the slides down her throat easier. As Luna worker her horn she also began to work on the ruler, taking it and sliding its middle section between Cheerilee's haunches. Her magic worked the ruler back and forth, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed in synchronization with Luna's head.

"We demand you work your tongue on our horn more, Miss Cheerilee..." Luna said sternly, jerking her horn in a bit harder than usual one time, exciting a gag out of the earth pony. "And we also demand that you leave not a spot untouched..."

Cheerilee hesitated for a moment, but then began to work her tongue around Luna's horn as it was pushed in and out of her. Her head was bobbing ever so slightly from the object pushing it her, and her legs were twitching slightly from the sensation spawning from between her thighs. Eventually Cheerilee closed her mouth around the horn, allowing her to use both her tongue and her lips on it. Luna moaned softly at this point, her breath hot as she began adding more pressure with the ruler while moving it faster. Cheerilee cringed, but found herself giving out a small moan afterwords as well, forced from the sensation from the ruler rubbing against her.

Luna pulled back suddenly, her cheeks flushed slightly as she stood tall before her captive once more. Cheerilee gasped out when the horn was pulled out, panting softly as her body settled down to the ruler also coming to a stop and pulling away from her. Luna looked at her for a moment, and then began to move around behind her. She stopped when her front was behind her flank, raising up a hoof and pressing it against one of her inner thighs. She slowly rode her hoof up the leg, pushing against Cheerilee's lower pelvic region as she began to knead her hoof against the most center area.

"Are you a bad girl, Cheerilee?" Luna asked, grinning wider as the ruler took position just a few feet from the schoolmare's rear.

"Guh... wah?" Cheerilee was confused, her mind trying to think of what Luna's words meant, but her train of thought was cut off when the ruler slapped against her rear again, making her squeal out loudly.

"We said, are you a bad girl Cheerilee?" Luna pressed harder, more magic focusing onto the ruler.

"I.. no, I'm not, honest I-AH!" The ruler slapped her rear again, leaving a slightly outline this time.

"Are you a bad girl Cheerilee!" Luna growled, her hoof digging through her fur.

"I... I dunno! AH!" Again the ruler struck her bottom, leaving another mark. Her body trembled, more tears beginning to flow down her cheek.

"Are you a bad girl!" Luna's hoof dug in deeper, twisting it side to side, the pain jolting through Cheerilee's lower body.

"A-ah! Yes!" Cheerilee finally fried out.

"Say it again!" Luna ordered, her hoof stopping as she began to lay the flat end against her coat.

"I... I'm a bad girl...!"

"Again!" Luna pushed her hoof back and forth slowly, applying only a small amount of pressure.

"I'm a bad girl...ah!" Cheerilee moaned out slightly, the sensation of pain dissipating as it was immediately replaced by pleasure.

"Again!" Luna growled, her hoof speeding up as the pressure increased, sending waves of pleasure through Cheerilee's body.

"I'm, ah! I'm a bad girl, a very bad girl!" She moaned out more, the tears stopping as a spot of drool began to creep from her lips.

"How bad!" Luna felt herself getting hotter than before, her rear legs twitching slightly in anticipation.

"So bad! So bad I, I need to be punished!" Cheerilee began panting hard, sweat forming on her coat while her limbs twitched almost uncontrollably from the sensations pouring through her.

"How much? How much punishment do you desire!" Luna moved closer, placing her second front hoof on Cheerilee's side as her magic began to feed into the straps that bound Cheerilee's legs and waist. Her hoof moved faster, pressing down even harder as it rubbed furiously against the earth mare's sweaty coat.

"More! Much... much more! Oh, please, punish me more!" Cheerilee cried out almost at the top of her lungs before she let out a long, hearty moan.

At that, Luna immediately stopped servicing her as she undid the leather straps around her. Immediately afterwords her magic focused on the smaller mare, flipping her over on the desk and laying her flat on her back. With Cheerilee's blindfold still on, Luna pushed herself onto her, pressing the mare firmly back against the desk as she forced their lips together. Without hesitation Luna's tongue shot through their lips, pushing deep into Cheerilee's mouth as It lapped around hungrily while her lips seemed to desperately kiss the schoolmare's. Luna's front hooves were pinned directly onto the top of the desk beside Cheerilee's shoulders, keeping her still while her back legs applied forward pressure from being planted on the ground.

With the earth mare's limbs flung around her body from the motion, Luna wasted no time in pushing her hips forward against hers again and again. She deepened the kiss as her hips thrust back and forth, rubbing their bodies together close as they made out. Their breaths were hot and their tongues danced around each other, both moaning through their lips as Luna continued pushing their bodies together. Luna's actions were fast and ferocious, wasting no time to get to full speed and strength as her body bore down against Cheerilee's, their chests and stomachs sliding together as the areas between their haunches drove together tightly.

Cheerilee couldn't withstand the overwhelming sensations pouring in through her body. From the hot, passionate kiss to their bodies grinding together, her mind was scrambled from the intense pleasure. Any desire of escape had been lost as she found herself only wanting more from the Mistress of the night. Eventually she began to buck her hips back against Luna's, moving in perfect synchronization as the two undulated furiously. The desk skidded and creaked time and time again, being pushed around slightly with almost every thrust Luna made, regardless of the goddess pushing almost directly downward.

After almost ten minutes of making out and their bodies pushing together, Cheerilee could not take anymore. She let out a few loud moans, going as far as forcibly pulling her head back from Luna's to moan out at the top of her lungs as she gave a few last hard bucks with her hips. After those, she took a deep breath and collapsed onto the desk, her body hot, sweaty, and spent. Her legs went limp and her body slumped back while her mind went blank and she quickly passed out of consciousness. There she lay on the desk, her breath still heavy but her eyes fully closed while her body dripped with perspiration.

Luna stopped her movements when Cheerilee did, and when she was sure the school mare had passed out, she began to lift herself off of the smaller pony. Her breath was also heavy, having exerted a rather large amount of energy into her subject. But she felt, satisfied, not completely but much more than she had after Berry Punch. A few more itches had been scratched, and with Cheerilee effectively knocked out, there would be plenty of time to scratch a few more.

She slowly backed away from the desk, taking the time to examine her subject one more time before turning around and walking out of the schoolhouse, shutting off the light behind her. She slowly began to walk back to town, her mind running through her options for more targets. She considered going directly to the derp-eyed one's home, but decided against it, as she would want to make sure she was asleep before going there. In order to do that, she needed time, so she thought of no better way to spend time than by going back to the pub and snatching up Colgate and Carrot Top. Luna laughed a bit inwardly, amazed at her own level of aggressiveness she was giving out.

_My my 'Mistress of the Night,' you sure have gotten yourself into some crazy adventures this time... but oh, what fun this will be... _Luna looked up towards the sky, her form beginning to change back into that of Discal Lens. _It seems with only one pony, I only satisfy myself a little... but with two at once, oh, the fun shall surely be doubled..._

End Part 3

AUTHOR NOTE: This is it guys, I am no longer going to post anymore of Lunaughty or any other story for three months.

As some of you may or may not know, I am going to Army bootcamp the day after I post this, so I will have no more time to write more. I will be gone for three months, and when I return, I will surely try to do more in the line of stories for you all.

Thank you for reading my stories, and...

May you all have a Long Days and Pleasant Nights!


	5. Part 4

Begin Part 4

"NO! I LOST MY HOMEWORK!"

"Twilight Sparkle, control yourself!"

"Wah..!" Twilight Sparkle froze, her eyes blinking rapidly as she attempted realize what was going on. "Where, how did I, wait... it was a dream...?" She looked over to her left after realizing that she was in bed and saw Princess Celestia, standing next to the bed right beside her. "Celestia! How did-" In an instant, the memories of all the events before her slumber came rushing back into her mind, her eyes opening wide as she realized what was going on. "Princess Luna, we've got to stop her!"

"Twilight, take it easy," Celesta said in a calm, steady voice. "I know about Luna already..."

"Y-you do?" Twilight tilted her head in confusion, her eyes still batting rapidly a bit as she tried to think further.

"Yes. Luna told me she had sent you home already, and after finding you in her bed with a sleeping spell cast on your mind, and with this much moisture on the bed, there was only one conceivable conclusion I could make..."

"Oh, then, then that means that..." Twilight lowered her head a bit, looking down at the sheets she was still half-covered by. "That Princess Luna has turned into the next Molestia?"

"I don't think so, there's something different going on..." Celestia's eyes narrowed as she seemed to stare off into the distance. "When my mind was lost by my own, _Molestia_ side... I didn't think things through very well. I knew what I wanted and went after it, like a dog chasing a carriage. Sure I could maneuver around obstacles and figure my way out of a bind or two, but I didn't have any real sort of planning, just a direction that I went. Luna however seems much more cognizant, much more in tone with proper thinking skills and full use of her mental abilities..."

"So... what you're saying is, Princess Luna isn't just like you when you went, um, off on a tangent...?"

"No, she's different, yet similar still..." Celestia stopped for a moment, further pondering her thoughts from earlier. "I don't know the entire situation, but if it comes down to it, I believe we may need to use the Elements of Harmony again on Luna to set her mind straight. Chaos has erupted in her mind, and it's up to us to help save her."

"The Elements? On Princess Luna? But your highness, do you think that too much exposure to that kind of magic is a bad thing? I mean, we've already used it on her one..."

"Do not worry Twilight Sparkle, the Elements of Harmony are a force of pure good, there is little to fear in the area of negative side-effects."

"Alright, if you're sure then princess... we'll have to gather up my friends again, can you teleport us to Ponyville? I can't exactly make long distance jumps like that by myself..."

"No, if Luna is running out on her own then her first target would have most likely been Ponyville, just as mine was. That means that if I were to teleport there, she would be able to sense the magic I used and escape before we even knew where she was. It's imperative that we fly over there, and bring a few squads of my pegasus royal guards with us. But we must hurry, I do not know what sort of trouble my sister could be causing right now, so let's go Twilight."

"Right, but please hold on for a second..." Twilight grunted lightly as she shook her limbs around, cracking her back and her neck a couple of times as well. "I feel really stiff after all that..."

"Hey guys, we're going!" Lyra called out to Colgate and Carrot Top as her and Bonbon got out of their chairs.

"Calling it a night already?" Colgate replied.

"Yeah, Bonbon's getting tired to we're both gonna head in for the night."

"Aw, alright then. You two take care!"

"You too!" Lyra replied jubilantly as her and Bonbon waved at the two at the bar.

After magically floating her light saddlebag onto her back, Lyra proceeded out the club's inner door with Bonbon close behind her. The two proceeded up the stairs and towards the second door, but as they passed through they moved by a peculiar looking pink pony with a poofy, dark blue mane. They recognized the mare as the one that went out with Ditzy and and Cheerilee earlier, but didn't catch her name. As the two walked by the mare seemed to stare at them, as if in some sort of state of surprise. Lyra and Bonbon both stared back briefly, but decided not to get into some sort of awkward staring situation. Instead, they both continued forward and proceeded towards their home.

The pair trotted side by side, all alone in the quiet night on the Ponyville streets. As they neared their home they heard a strange sound from behind them, like some sort of magic spell in the works. There was a brief shine of light as well, but when the two turned back there was nothing there. The two stayed quiet, their ears perked up as they listened for any other sort of odd disturbance. Neither knew if they were acting a bit too paranoid, but something didn't feel right to them. Regardless, however, they both ultimately shrugged it off as they reached their home and proceeded inside, Lyra locking the door behind them. Their house was dark, all the lights off except for one lamp in the bedroom, which they both promptly moved towards. After moving into the bedroom, Bonbon let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong?" Lyra asked, her muzzle lightly nudging against Bonbon's cheek.

"No, nothing really," Bonbon replied. "I just got a strange feeling we were being followed."

"Oh stop being paranoid," Lyra smirked. "It's not like somepony's gonna barge in on us or something."

"Yes honey I know but, I'm just," Bonbon sighed again, shaking her head side to side slightly. She started to lower her head a bit, but Lyra's muzzle slid under her chin and raised it up as her lips light caressed Bonbon's neck.

"C'mon, lets go to bed, I know how to make you feel better..." Lyra cooed, kissing Bonbon's neck more.

"Oh you..." Bonbon giggled a little as she lifted and turned her head a bit while Lyra began to motion them both towards their bed.

Lyra turned Bonbon and pushed her backwards, her shoulder sliding up against the bed as she gave out a playful squeak. Lyra slid up against her quickly, their lips gliding together for a moment before engaging in a full kiss. Lyra's front hooves slid against her shoulders as Lyra's back hooves pushed between Bonbon's haunches, their chests and bellies pressing together. Suddenly, a light ping sound caught the couple's attention.

"What was that?" Bonbon asked as she pulled her head back slowly.

"I dunno," Lyra replied,turning her head around. She peered into the darkness of the hallway outside their door for a few moments before turning back to Bonbon. "I'm sure it was nothing, probably just a stray cat outside."

"But it sounded like it came from inside..."

"Honey, please don't worry about it, it's probably nothing. Come on, let's get in bed, it's just you and me..."

"And us..."

Bonbon and Lyra froze suddenly, their eyes opened wide as they stared at each other. They stayed still for a few moments, both exchanging looks of surprise and slight hints of fear. After a few more seconds they both began to move their heads, Lyra turning hers to the side and around to look backwards as Bonbon simply moved her head the other direction. There, standing at the door was a tall, dark figure with a long, wavy mane that sparkled in the shadows. Its eyes glowed and stared back at theirs, as if trying to put the two in a trance. Soon the figure shifted slightly and proceeded to move into the room, the light inside revealing the figure's identity.

"P-p-princess...!" Lyra choked out as she rolled to her side, planting her back against the bed right up against Bonbon's side.

"Princess Luna..." Bonbon began, "W-why, why are you in here!"

"Well well well..." Luna smirked as she slowly approached the two. "I was hoping I would get a chance to get you two alone, I'm glad I found you when I did..."

"What do you mean? Lyra asked, one of her hooves sliding across Bonbon in a defensive manner. "What do you want from us?"

"More fun," Luna said in a menacing tone as her front hooves planted just inches away from the couple's hooves. "I want more... and the fun has just been doubled."

Luna's horn began to glow without warning, and before the couple could react their bed sheets slid out from under them and began to tangle around their bodies. Corners of the sheets twisted tightly and strung themselves around their waists, hooking their front hooves behind their backs, and wrapping around their heads with the part of the sheets at their face pushed into their mouths and between their teeth. Instantly they struggled and fought against their binds, but Luna's magic held the sheets tight against her prey. Her magic shifted just then, moving the two up onto the bed fully and sliding them together. They were facing each other, Bonbon on her back with Lyra on top, their back legs locked together with both their rumps pushed outwards obscenely. Their struggles continued in vain while they let out grunts and whines through their gagged mouths.

Luna leaned her head downward, her tongue sliding hungrily against her lips as she stared at their rumps before her set just at the edge of the bed. In one swift motion, both her front hooves went up against their waists as her face lunged forward, her tongue lapping first against Bonbon's rear. Bonbon let out a muffled squeal, body tightening against her restraints as she struggled even more. Luna continued, kissing and licking between her haunches a few more times before moving up to Lyra, forcing out a similar squeal from her. Luna's hooves slid up and around her captives' outer thighs, stroking them firmly as she continued to service the two. Her tongue slithered forward, pushing between where their lower bodies were pressed together while her lips would caress their inner thighs.

Luna soon felt satisfied with herself, having worked up the two before her and causing them to moan and squeal with every touch. They were ready for Luna's next move, and after one last lick, she leaned up and began her next move. In another swift motion she pulled herself onto the bed, her wings extended as she lowered herself over the two, her belly pressed against Lyra's back with her front hooves against Bonbon's shoulders. Her tail slid down between her legs, stroking the couple's inner haunches where she was licking earlier. Again the two let out more muffled moans, a soft layer of sweat visible on their coats. She leaned her head down, giving the unicorn's horn a soft lick on the tip before enveloping the entire length with her lips. Below her, Lyra's cheeks shined crimson as she closed her eyes tight, her body squirming around with further yelps being coerced.

Bonbon watched as Luna's hips pressed down against her lover while she sucked on Lyra's horn. She was the only one that had ever done that to Lyra, but now she had to watch as they were both used and abused by the goddess of the night, helpless and entirely at her mercy. For a few moments Bonbon almost began to cry in anguish, but before a tear could fall she felt a jolt originate from between her haunches as Luna's tail began to flicker against her. Is stroked and wiped against form and figure, seeming as if it was physically inspecting her. Bonbon leaned her head back, trying her best to hold back more forced moans. But the sensations flowing through both her and Lyra's body were too great as they excited more gasps and squeals.

Luna quickly got herself worked up, already beginning to thrust her hips downwards and pushing against both of her captives' rumps. Each thrust pushed them back and forth on the bed, and with the rapidly increasing speed and strength of each thrust the bed promptly began squeaking with every pelvic advance. Her hooves were pressed tight against the bed as she continued to plow downward, her eyes staring wide down at her prey with drool dripping out of her mouth and down Lyra's horn. Her tail continued to rapidly stroke between the two smaller ponies' bodies while her mane started to slide downwards around the side of her head. It came around under Lyra's chin and pulled away the piece of the sheets in Bonbon's mouth, but before she could utter a noise the her quickly plunged itself in. It stuffed and swirled around in Bonbon's mouth, pulsing and writhing around at the same frequency as Luna's body.

Half a minute later, Luna finally pulled herself off of Lyra's horn. She smacked her lips together loudly, as if she was savoring the taste and feel in her mouth. Looking down she noticed that Lyra seemed to be calming down, albeit still feeling the sensations coursing through her from her lower body. Luna wanted more, she wanted to feel the kiss of two active lovers, one at a time. Her magic shifted slightly just then, focusing on the piece of sheets in Lyra's mouth and pulling it off. Just as before, Lyra did not have a moment to utter a noise before her mouth was blocked again, but this time by Luna's tongue as it slithered between her lips. Her lips followed suit, pressing tight against Lyra's and completing the deep, lustful kiss. Luna's tongue mashed and tangled against Lyra's, slithering and lapping around inside of her mouth.

Before long Luna switched, Pulling her hair out of Bonbon's mouth and her own mouth off of Lyra's and swapping, kissing Bonbon deeply as her hair dove straight into Lyra's mouth. Luna's tongue dominated Bonbon's as it worked and felt its way around aggressively, moving against all parts of her mouth. All in synchronization their bodies pulsed together, Lyra and Bonbon unable to escape as Luna had her way with them, using as much of their bodies as she wanted. With every passing second her hunger grew, as did the power of her kiss and the strength of each of her thrusts. But before she could find herself at the apex of pleasure, her captives gave out.

Wrecked to the edge by forced sensations mixed with fear and shock, both Lyra and Bonbon fainted, their bodies going limp and no longer giving the same physical stimulation. Bonbon's tongue stopped fighting back as Lyra's body stopped struggling and rubbing against Luna's. Shortly after Luna herself came to a stop, once more denied her own climactic experience. She rose from the couple's bodies, their minds already put to sleep. She looked over them as she untied the knots around them and left their sheets draped over them carefully, both still locked together. After giving another look over, Luna turned and began to make her way out of the house.

_Well, that was fun while it lasted,_ Luna thought as she closed the door behind her after exiting the home and made her way down the dark Ponyville street. _I do certainly hope that Colgate and Carrot Top put on a better display than that couple, or else I may actually have to use a spell to keep them awake._ Luna continued down the street, her magic once more changing her appearance. Instead of Discal Lens, however, she changed back into Starshine Brightglow this time. Her transformation was fast and clean, with very little to no magic wasted. _It shouldn't be hard to get those two into a private location. Just go in saying something about that Berry character, draw them out, get them in an alley, and they're all mine... too easy._

"PRINCESS LUNA!" The group gasped in unison.

"I hate to say it, but it's true," Celestia said solemnly, her head dipped low. "My sister has gone on her own, twisted spree just like I did."

The five friends stared at Celestia first, then at Twilight Sparkle who stood beside her with the same look on her face. Thoughts began to race through their minds of what might happen, and of what it might be like with Luna doing the molesting instead of Celestia this time. Normally the five friends would do anything to help each other, but just this once, some started to feel a bit of... hesitation.

"So wait, let me get this straight..." Rainbow Dash began as she looked around, starting to feel a bit paranoid standing on top of a Sweet Apple Acre hill in the middle of the night. "Twilight was with Princess Luna, and then Princess Luna like, did uncool things to her, and then put her to sleep to come here to Ponyville to do _more_ uncool things to other ponies?"

"And THAT'S when Princess Celestia found Twilight and saved her from the sleepy sleep spell!" Pinkie Pie continued for Rainbow Dash.

"An' then ya'll came here to get our help with the elements so we can save Princess Luna like we did Celestia," Applejack said.

"And if we don't help, then many more ponies will suffer the same awful experiences that we did..." Fluttershy added in a sad tone.

"And letting Luna run around like that is just, just, THE, WORST, POSSIBLE, THING!" Rarity finally finished, pulling over a fancy chair with her magic for her to pretend to faint onto.

"Well... I guess that pretty much sums it all up right there," Twilight replied. "Princess Luna is somewhere probably out in Ponyville right now doing Celestia-knows-what!"

"Ahem, well..." Celesta coughed.

"Oh, right," Twilight blushed lightly, then cleared her throat before she continued. "But anyways, we really need to help stop Princess Luna. I know we just got out of what happened a couple days ago, but the elements are needed, and it's our duty to use them to help save our friends, and Luna is our friend!"

"Why can't we just try talking to Princess Luna instead of just blasting her with another rainbow?" Pinkie asked, rubbing a hoof on her chin. "I mean, wouldn't that be a lot nicer?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's any other way..." Celestia sighed, and then looked over to the town of Ponyville in the distance. "I have several groups of guards over there already beginning their searches. Twilight and I will search around for magical spells being cast around the town, and I'm sure you all have your own methods of helping with the search."

"I know I'll be flying around the skies as a lookout," Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"I'll check around with some of the local townsfolk, some of'em like to keep things they see to themselves, but I know how to get'em to talk," Applejack smirked as she raised her head proudly. "All I need is to wake up Big Macintosh to lend me a hoof."

"I can ask some of the animals around town if they've seen the Princess anywhere," Fluttershy peeped.

"I like to think that I think the most like royalty, so I should be able to figure out where Luna would go, with her being such royalty." Rarity added as she daintily flung her mane to the side.

"I know everypony, and I mean EVERYpony in ponyville!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily. "If I see anypony that I don't know, like if Naughty Naughty Luna is trying to put on a disguise or something, I'll know!"

"Naughty Naughty Luna...?" Twilight reared her head back slightly, her right eyebrow cocked as she looked at Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah! Or better yet, how about Lunaughty!"

At that point, Twilight's face was mimicked by Celestia's as they both stared at the pink party pony. Pinkie Pie saw their faces, and then turned to see everypony else giving the same, if not similar faces of disturbance, disgust, or just plain confusion.

"What?" Pinkie Pie said, looking around at all the awkward stares directed towards her.

"N-nothing," Twilight finally said, "Let's just, please, let's go find Princess Luna already... it seems like using the Elements will be the only way to save her..."

"Right..." _but I have to try something else first, _Celestia thought to herself as she watched the element bearers start their way towards Ponyville. _If I can get to Luna and talk to her, there may be another way to stop this, and end this crazy charade once and for all... there's something more to this whole thing I know it._ Celestia looked down to see Twilight standing beside her, looking up expectantly as she waited for Celestia's lead to begin searching through the town. _I'm sorry for deceiving you like this my star pupil, but this is for the best interests of Equestria... I know you will understand._


	6. Part 5

Begin Part 5

It wasn't long before all the guards that Celestia had brought with her were combing the town for Luna's presence. Not only that, but all of the mane 6 were also using their knowledge of the town and its ponies to their advantage. So far nothing had come up, but when Pinkie Pie and 3 royal guards were walking down the street, they saw a strange mare walking into a building, one Pinkie Pie didn't recognize...

"Are you sure about this Ms. Pie?" Asked one of the guards as they approached the door to the strange mare from before entered.

"Sure as sugar!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I know everypony in this town, and I mean everypony! But I've never seen a pony like that before here or anywhere else, so maybe it's actually Princess Luna in a disguise that she's using to fool other ponies so she can lead them around to secret dark places and then trap them and transform into her real self and then use them and then put them to sleep and go back and do it again as many times as she wants!" After that unusually long sentence, Pinkie Pie took a large inhale before continuing. "Soooo, if I'm right, then we'll have found Princess Luna!"

"Um, right, well... Let's hope your senses are correct on this." The guard turned his head to one of the other guards beside him and whispered, "This filly's a nut."

Not hearing the hushed insult, Pinkie Pie proceeded to open the front door of the building with the sign that read 'Melody's Midnight Mares' and begin down a flight of stairs. At the bottom was another door, as well as the coherent sound of music and talking inside. Already Pinkie Pie began to recognize some of the voices, yet a couple of them stood out to her as well as one that she did not recognize. Not wanting to waste time, however, she stopped listening and immediately opened the door to the club, the three guards close behind her.

Upon entering, they were greeted with light jazz music being played by a record player as well as light conversation all around the club. Mares from the town were clustered around here and there, some at tables with meals and drinks while other were at a couple of the pool tables, some comfortable relaxing chairs, or at the bar. When Pinkie and the guards had entered, however, it took only a few seconds for everypony in the club to stop and look directly at them... which is exactly what Pinkie Pie wanted. In an instant her eyes began darting over the face of everypony in the room, looking over from one to the next as soon as she realized who it was. There was the mare who ran the flower shop, and the one with the hair supplies, and the one at the news station, and the one with the mane like toothpaste, and-

"Ah-ha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed suddenly as her eyes locked onto the mare she spotted from before.

In the blink of an eye she was across the room and at the bar, standing right in front of the mare who had just been talking with Colgate and Carrot Top. The two she knew were sitting on bar stools with half-finished drinks on the bar while the mare of interest was standing before them, looking as if she had just been in a serious discussion with them.

"You!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a hoof pointed at the mystery pony.

"M-me...?" The sapphire-blue maned pony with a sky-blue highlight and a light-violet coat stammered, backing up slightly.

"Yeah you!" Pinkie pie exclaimed again, her hoof still pointed at the mystery pony. "Who are you and what are you doing here in Ponyville?"

"W-what? I..." the pony looked at the royal guards behind Pinkie and seemed to get startled from there presence. She then looked side to side at Carrot Top and Colgate before starting again, "I'm just visiting the town, me and my sisters... I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Oh yeah? What's your name?" Pinkie's left eye seemed to extend towards the strange pony as her right eye closed.

"S-Starshine, Starshine Brightglow!" Starshine stared at Pinkie's eye, seeming to wonder how it could stretch like that.

"Okay Starshine, where are your sisters?" Pinkie's eye stretched longer as Starshine's head reared back slightly.

"Um, well, I guess they're just not here right now...?" Starshine gulped loudly, her eyes darting side to side as if she was about to panic.

"Well actually..." Interrupted Colgate, causing Pinkie's eye to go back into its socket correctly as she looked over. "We saw one of her sisters earlier. I think her names like... Discal Lens or something?"

"Yeah, she was here," Carrot Top added. "She went off with Ditzy Doo and Cheerilee earlier. But before that Starshine was here, and she ran off with Berry Punch."

"So where is Berry anyways?" Pinkie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's what Starshine was just here to tell us," Colgate began again. "She came in here saying something about Berry and then you guys barged in here."

"Um, y-yes! I was just about to talk to them about her, of course," Starshine said, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. "But, but why are you in here anyways? Neither me nor my sister have done anything wrong, have we?"

"Actually," said a guard as he took a step forward. "We have been recently informed that Princess Luna has been inflicted by a mental disorder and may be in Ponyville right now causing trouble." Colgate and Carrot Top proceeded to gasp as Starshine looked as if she had just been pushed into a corner. "Miss Pie is here to help us find the Princess so we can capture her and get her back to normal, and she believes that Luna may have used her magic to change her form as a type of disguise."

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie said, taking a step towards Starshine, who then gulped loudly. "And I know everypony in ponyville, and I mean everypony! Except for you..." Once more Pinkie's hoof pointed directly at Starshine, who took another step back. "So what exactly _are _you doing here in Ponyville, hm?"

"Visiting!" Starshine pleaded, her flank pressed against a seat. "Just visiting, I swear!"

"Visiting who?" Pinkie's eyes narrowed, staring straight into those of Starshine Brightglow, who started to sweat more.

"Um, j-just a relative, my cousin, to be exact..."

"And who is your cousin? I'm sure I know them, so they can tell me if you're telling the truth... or if you're just being a lousy liar pants!"

The guards behind Pinkie Pie looked at each other, and then at the situation unfolding before them. They had to admit, the Pink one was a bit crazy at times, but they knew in their minds that her tactics were certainly paying off. If this pony was Luna in disguise, then they could end their search here and alert Celestia immediately. Seeing as the mystery pony was having such a hard time answering Pinkie's questions directly, they each got into a moderately readied stance, just in case she turned out to be right.

"Uh-um, um..." Starshine stuttered, trying to find a way out of her situation. "My relative, s-she's, uh, she's..."

"I'm her cousin!" Came a voice from behind Pinkie and the guards.

All of the ponies, including Colgate and Carrot Top sitting on their bar stools looked over to see the pony who had just claimed kinship to Starshine Brightglow. And both of them, including Pinkie Pie and Starshine, had a look of surprise on all their faces.

"Berry Punch!" Colgate and Carrot Top both asked aloud as they stared dumbfounded at their very promiscuous pony friend.

"Yup!" Berry said happily as she approached. "While me and Starshine were out earlier, she told me that she was looking for her cousin's place, and that my mom hadn't given them the best description of me." Berry moved around the guards and Pinkie Pie and stood directly next to Starshine, who also had a very dumbfounded look on her face. "That's why she didn't recognize me right away. But yeah, Starshine here's my cousin, same with her sister. Isn't that right, cuz?"

"Well, I, uh, y-yes, of course!" Starshine suddenly had a confident look on her face mixed with a bit of relief and confusion as well. "Berry Punch is Discal and I's cousin! And we're here to visit her, of course!"

Pinkie Pie looked at Starshine, then back at Berry Punch, then back at Starshine again. She repeated this a few more times before finally stopping on Starshine and then narrowing her eyes, her face growing intensely serious as she stared at the mare. Their eyes locked, and Starshine once more began to sweat, trying to put on the best reassuring smile she could. Pinkie Pie stared harder, her eyes seeming to stare straight into Starshine's soul, trying to pry out any other sort of information. But at the moment when Pinkie's gaze almost became unbearable, She stopped suddenly.

"Okie Dokie Loki..." She said as she began to back up, turning around fully a few seconds later and walking towards the door.

Starshine sighed for a brief moment before Pinkie's face was suddenly up against hers, her eyes staring straight at her again. A moment later her face began pulling away again, slowly and menacingly, as if expecting her to make some sort of mistake to blow some sort of cover. But Starshine didn't, and Pinkie Pie ultimately walked away soon afterwords, the guards following behind her. Once gone, Starshine turned back around, meeting questionable faces from Colgate and Carrot Top.

"So wait, you two are actually related?" Colgate said, breaking the short silence.

"Yup, that's correct!" Berry Punch smiled.

"Then, wait," Carrot Top interjected. "If you two were getting all into each other earlier... doesn't that mean...?"

"Heh, well, what can I say, I sure do know how to pick'em!" Berry laughed softly, smiling cheerfully at her friends, who simply exchanged moderately disgusted looks with each other.

"Uck, this reminds me of that time you did it with Cheerilee..." Carrot Top mentioned with a slight gag in her voice.

"Hey, Cheerilee's hot! And it's not my fault it was only after we got out of bed that I found out she was my sister."

"Oh my," Starshine raised a hoof to her mouth, a blush appearing on her face. "Berry, you certainly are the most promiscuous pony in town, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I do get that a lot, hehe." Berry smiled brightly again before turning to Starshine. "Hey, can I talk to you in private real fast? There's something I have to tell you."

"Me? Oh, uh, of course! Let's go over to the table over in that corner and-"

"No, I mean outside, cuz," Berry's face suddenly looked serious, her eyes darting back and forth between Starshine and the two friends at the bar.

"S-sure! No problem, let's go!" Starshine said, already taking a step forward towards the door.

In a matter of seconds both ponies had gone to the door and left, leaving Carrot Top and Colgate alone at the bar once more. After a period of awkward silence, the two once more turned back to their drinks, neither sure exactly how to process what just happened.

"Hey Carrot Top," Colgate said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I got a feeling this is gonna be another one of those days..."

"Over here Starshine," Berry Punch said, leading Starshine into an alleyway.

When Starshine moved in, Berry peeked her head out for a few moments, making sure nopony saw them, and then went back into the cover of the alley. Before Starshine could say anything, however, Berry immediately planted a deep, wet kiss onto Starshine's lips, surprising the disguised mare.

"There... that's better..." Berry said after pulling away from the kiss. "You can stop the act now Princess, it's safe to let go of the disguise."

"Very well..." Starshine said in Luna's voice. In moments her figure lit up, her body growing and morphing back into that of Princess Luna's, her original form. "That... surprised us back there Berry, why did you back us up like that?"

"Oh my mistress, do you really think I would let you get taken away like that?" Berry smirked at Luna, and continued on again before Luna could reply. "I woke up a little while ago and noticed you were gone, so I decided to look for you since I had such a great time! While walking around I saw you trotting back to the bar in your Starshine disguise, so I followed from a distance. When you went in, I saw Pinkie Pie and some guards go in after you, so I knew something was up." Berry paused for a moment as she looked out the alley again, checking once more that the coast was still clear. "So, I just followed in after the guards, making sure they didn't see me, and then I saw you were in trouble! I knew that if they found out it was really you, they would take you away and I may not ever be able to have fun with you again! So, hearing that you said you were visiting relatives, I just made up the cousin thing! Smart, huh?"

Luna was surprised, to say the least. She had never expected one of her victims to actually come back to help her, especially after what happened to Celestia when she went on her rampage. But this pony was different. This was... _I can use this pony..._ Luna thought to herself. _This is my ticket to finishing what I started here! Now I have an ally that can back me up and get me out of situations I wouldn't normally be able to get out of! Oh this is amazing, I'm going to have to reward this subject later with something very special..._

"We are pleased that you are so willing to help us, Berry Punch," Luna said with a grateful smile on her face. "My mission here in Ponyville is not yet complete, therefore I still need to get back to a few targets... will you be willing to help me in my endeavors?"

"Oh yes my mistress, your wish is my command!" Berry Punch looked up to Luna, her eyes filled with stars like a young school-filly looking up at a rock star.

"Very well..." Luna's horn lit up slightly, a magic spell forming a small hair clip that fit snug into a piece of Berry Punch's hair.

It was a dark blue gem with a light silver outlining, and it also had Luna's night-time insignia imprinted in the middle of the gem.

"We will need to meet up again," Luna explained. "When the time comes, you will press down on that gem upon completing a mission, that will tell us to come to you. If we need you to come to us, the gem on your hair clip will blink lightly with a soft tone, while feeding magic into your mind telling you our location."

"Wow..." Berry looked at the gem on her hair, inspecting it closely. "It's so pretty... thank you my mistress!"

"The pleasure is all ours," Luna smiled, leaning her head close towards Berry's, who's lips began to pucker. "We must go now to find a certain pony we decided to have fun with earlier, do you understand?"

"Yes my mistress," Berry said, almost in a whisper as she looked up at Luna, hoping for a kiss from her sweet lips.

"What I want from you, my dear subject," Luna placed a hoof under Berry's chin and nudged her face even closer, just a couple inches seperating their lips. "Is to get Colgate and Carrot Top out of that club and out somewhere... private. Think you can do it?"

"Of course, whatever you say my mistress..." Berry watched as Luna slowly closed her eyes, and she followed suit as Luna pressed their lips together.

The kiss was quick, but sweet and tender, almost as if the two were lovers, their tongues visibly separating out of their mouths when Luna pulled back.

"I must go now, for I that there might not be much time left..." Luna looked around a few times, then back at Berry Punch. "You know your mission, do not fail me my faithful subject."

"I promise, my mistress of the night, I will not fail you..."

"Princess Celestia!" A guard announced as he approached. "Twilight Sparkle and a few other guards found somepony on the street who claims to have had an encounter with Luna!"

"Then let us make haste!" Celestia said, seeing the guard immediately turn back around and fly off towards the scene as Celestia followed close behind.

Now that somepony had been found, a trail of bread crumbs could be followed and soon there would be an end to this whole charade. Celestia thought momentarily of how she might approach her sister, but before she got too deep in thought she noticed they were already approaching the site, Twilight Sparkle clearly visible on the ground next to another mare and two other guards. In another few seconds they had landed and approached the pony who still looked shaken from her ordeal. _Is this how Twilight's friends felt after I used them?_

"Princess!" Twilight called out as she looked up to her mentor.

"What's the situation, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she approached, looking down first at Twilight and then at the pony beside her who had her head down and was shakingslightly.

"This is Cheerilee, she's the school teacher here for the fillies of Ponyville. When we were searching around I saw her come out of the school building crying, and when I talked to her..."

"Celestia!" Cheerilee suddenly sprang out of her sitting position, launching herself towards the princess.

Not even the guards could believe what they just witnessed as Cheerilee planted a large, wet kiss on Celestia's lips. Her necked was held tight by Cheerilee's forehooves as the teacher tried to slip her tongue past Celestia's lips. With a her eyes wide and cheeks rosy red, Celestia managed to pull her head back from the clearly distraught mare.

"Ch-cheerilee...! What in the name of..." Twilight was at a loss for words, her hooves shuffling uncontrollably as she realized the kind of assault she just made on the princess.

All three guards around the area were frozen still, their jaws flat on the ground as they stared in disbelief. They watched as Cheerilee flung herself forward again, tightening her grip around Celestia and kissing her more while her lower body seemed to hump the goddess' left leg. This time Cheerilee's tongue had successfully cleared Celestia's lips as it dangled around inside the goddess' mouth.

"Enough!" Celestia called out finally, using her magic to separate her and the teacher, floating the mare in front of her. "That was... unnecessary..." She tried her best to hide the radiant blush on her cheeks.

"Ch...ch... Cheeril-lee..." Twilight fell back on her haunches, unable to form cognizant thoughts in her mind after witnessing what she just did. "You just... Celestia... on the lips, and... your body..." Twilight blinked a few times as she looked up at Celestia's face. "WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!"

It was that scream that knocked the guards out of their state of shock, all of them immediately pouncing on and pulling her out of Celestia's magical grasp while pinning her to the ground. Celestia on looked down, her mouth open slightly as she lifted up a hoof to wipe a bit of saliva from her lips.

Twilight shook her head vigorously, shaking herself out of her own state of shock. She looked first at the guards piled on top of Cheerilee, and then at Celestia who simply looked as if she was in deep thought, then back at Cheerilee.

"Cheerilee, what were you thinking!" She said to her as she approached, signaling for the guards to get off. Hesitantly, the guards pulled off the mare as Twilight continued, "What in Equestria has gotten into your head?"

"The Princess!" Cheerilee gasped, already sitting upwards and staring at Celestia. "But, we want... Celestia tastes so good, almost like Mistress Luna!"

"Misstress Luna...?" Twilight reared her head back, staring at Cheerilee as if she was some sort of psycho-maniac. "Cheerilee, what happened?"

"Cheerilee of Ponyville," Celestia called out in a demanding voice as she approached the mare. "Tell us what happened in your encounter with my sister..."

"But I, I just, please..." Cheerilee seemed as if she was tearing slightly. "I just want to do you Celestia...!"

"Cheerilee..." Celestia said in a voice that ringed with... seduction? "Tell me everything you know..." One of her hooves reached over and slid against the underside of Cheeriee's chin. "And I will give you everything you want out of me, and my sister..."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she watched the events unfold in front of her, she got some strange feeling that she might find herself in the center of all of this... again. Then she saw Celestia smile and wink at Twilight, giving her a new idea as to what Celestia was doing.

"Do... do you mean that...?" Cheerilee's eyes were wide, stars dazzling inside them as she stared up at celestia, who simply nodded her head. "I... okay! I met Luna in this club, M-Melody's Midnight Mares," Twilight's ears perked up, she'd been there before... "I went in there with Ditzy Doo, and we were talking with these two other mares, Carrot Top and Colgate." Again, Twilight reacted as she heard names of ponies she knew, her eyes opening a bit wider. "Then this pony came in, I'd never seen her before, she said her name was Discal Lens. She came in saying she was the sister to some Starshine mare, I dunno..."

"Starshine?" Celestia asked. "What do you know about this mare?"

"Nothing really, honest, just that she was in the club earlier and ran off with Berry Punch. Anyways, she talked me and Ditzy into walking to the schoolhouse with her, and on our way here Ditzy left to go to bed at her home. Then me and her went inside, and she turned into Princess Luna, and she strapped me onto one of the desks, and, and... mmmmm!" Cheerilee fell on her back, her hooves sliding over herself, across her chest and between her haunches in the most lewd ways.

"I see..." Celestia looked down at the mare, staring at her intensively. "Now tell me, I have to know the answer to this truthfully... did you resist at first?"

"At first?" Cheerilee stopped and looked up at Celestia, then sat up straight again. "I... well, yes, I didn't want it at first, but Luna's touch... Mmmm it felt so good..." Again Cheerilee's hooves began to slide and stroke around suggestive areas of her body.

"Then it is as I thought..." Celestia whispered to herself before turning to the three guards. "You three, split up and find the other guard squads. Tell them exactly what Cheerilee just told us, and leave no detail out."

"Yes, your highness!" The guards replied in unison before they all took flight, heading in different directions across Ponyville.

"Twilight," Celestia said as she turned her attentions towards her pupil. "Escort Cheerilee home and ensure that she does not get herself into anymore trouble."

"B-but, but," Cheerilee spoke up. "What about letting me... and you...?"

"Yes Princess, um, I'll see what I can do," Twilight replied, her voice relaying her apparent uncertainty.

"I'm going to this club Cheerilee was talking about. Come find me there when you are done, and let us pray we are not too late to help save other ponies..." Celestia spread her wings and was about to take flight when she heard Twilight come up beside her.

"But wait, Celestia," Twilight spoke up. "Why did Cheerilee start to... _like_ what happened to her?"

"I told you that Luna is acting differently than I was when I did this. She's affecting her victims somehow in a way I didn't... it's intriguing, really, and I hope I can find out how Luna did it when we capture her so that I might be able to reverse it."

"Right... I can see how that makes sense..." Twilight paused briefly, then looked back at Cheerilee, who was looking sad from not being able to have Celestia how she wanted.

Twilight shivered slightly, and thanked Celestia in her mind that she was never THAT obsessed with her. Looking forward again, she watched as Celestia took off and flew back towards the center of Ponyville, obviously beginning her search for the club mentioned earlier. Twilight sighed softly, and then turned to Cheerilee.

"C'mon, let's see if we can get you home..."

"Will Celestia be there waiting for me?"

Twilight facehoofed.

A strange noise awoke the little filly. She leaned up in her bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She heard the noise a bit more clearly now that she was waking up a bit more, a strange creaking noise from another room. She got out of her bed, wiping her eyes with her hooves a bit more before crawling to the floor. Getting up and giving a small stretch, she proceeded to the door of her bedroom.

Dinky Doo opened her door, now able to hear that the strange noise was coming from her mom's room. She tried to peer through the darkness of her home, and was able to see that the door to her mom's bedroom was slightly ajar. Her curiosity peaked, little Dinky Doo made her way down the short hallway as she began to hear some other noises too.

The creaking noise continued, turning rhythmic as it happened over and over again. There was also some sort of talking, or breathing, or something like that coming from inside. Ditzy stuck her ear towards the opening of the door, and she was able to hear her mom on the inside.

"Derp! D-d-der... Derp! D-der, aahh, aaah, derrrrp!"

The noises sounded desperate to Dinky, like her mom was in trouble! Dinky didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to know, she wanted to help her mom. She placed her front hooves on the door and pushed it open, a gasp escaping her mouth as she saw through the moonlight feeding through the open window what was inside.

Somepony big with sparkly hair was on top of her mom, the two bouncing up and down on the bed making it creak. The sheets were twisted tight and used as restraints on Ditzy as her limbs were tangled around the pony on top of her. Dinky couldn't see the other pony's face, but she saw her mom's face, and it was filled with fear and dismay. It was then that Ditzy noticed her daughter at the door, her eyes looking at her pleadingly as she somehow managed to spit the gag that was in her mouth out.

"Run, muffin!" Was all Ditzy was able to say before magic forced the gag back into her mouth.

The figure on top of her turned its head just then, its eyes glowing with a menacing smile on its face. Dinky backed up, her eyes wide with fear as she stared back at the pony staring at her, its body still bouncing on her mom. Dinky's mind scrambled, and she held onto the last thing she heard her mom say and did it. In an instant she turned flank and ran, first through the hallway, then to the front door, and then out through Ponyville. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, she was told to run so she did so. Tears began streaming from her eyes, as she hoped her mommy would be okay.

Back in the house, Ditzy Doo looked back up at her assailant, her eyes still pleading even with one of them looking off in another direction. Luna continued to smile, and continued to dominate the helpless mail-mare.

End Part 5


	7. Part 6

Begin Part 6

"Colgate! Carrot Top!" Berry Punch called out to her friends as she rushed into the club.

"Berry?" Colgate asked as her and Carrot Top turned around in their seats. "Oh hey, you're back pretty quick. Where's Starshine?"

"Oh, she's uh, just back at the house. We, er, I wanted to ask you both for a big favor."

"What is it?" Carrot Top asked.

"Well... can you both come with me so we can hold a 'welcome to Ponyville' party?" Berry Punch smiled in a way that made the two at the bar think they were talking to Pinkie Pie.

"A party?" Colgate tilted her head.

"Yeah! I just wanted to invite some of my friends there to celebrate my cousins coming to ponyville, it'll be great!"

"Your cousins, ah, I see..." Colgate took a small sip of her drink as she exchanged quick glances with Carrot Top.

"Pleeeeeease?" Berry put on her best little filly eyes... which weren't any better than Fluttershy trying to act like a hard-ass.

"Um, I'm sorry Berry, but we-"

"Sure we'll go!" Colgate announced, interrupting Carrot Top. "In fact, this sounds like a great idea! Don't you think so Carrot?" Colgate looked at Carrot Top with a smile, who looked back with a face fill with horror.

"You will!" Berry gasped in glee.

"Yup!" Colgate nudged Carrot Top roughly, snapping her out of her horrified face. "Isn't that right, Carrot Top?"

"I, uh, s-sure... sure we'll go, it'll be fun!" Carrot Top put on her best fake smile, but her eyes still darted angrily at Colgate, giving her a 'what are you thinking' look.

"Great! Let's get going right now then!" Berry said, already turning towards the door.

"Wait a minute Berry," Colgate said, giving Carrot Top a 'trust me' look in return.

"What is it?" Berry asked, turning back around.

"Why don't you invite some other ponies to come too? I mean, yeah five ponies makes a party... but how about some others? I mean, Rose, Lily, and Lacy Luck are right over there!" Colgate pointed to a trio of mares sitting on the other side of the club talking to each other. "Not only that, but you know that Vinyl Scratch is performing tonight at another club, so some of our friends might even be over there too!"

"Hmmm..." Berry placed a hoof on her chin as she thought to herself. _But Luna only wants these two. How do I get them to the secret place while still making them think I'm inviting others? Eh, I guess I'll just fake it..._ "Okay! But, can you two go on ahead while invite some other friends to join us?"

"Sure thing!" Colgate smiled cheerfully. "We'll go right now." She turned around and slapped some bits onto the bar, paying for their drinks. "We're going now, see ya later Reb!"

"See ya Colgate, Carrot Top!" Replied a mare behind the bar who was serving drinks.

Colgate got out of her seat with Carrot Top following suit soon after, moving slower with a sign of uncertainty.

"So, where should we meet up at?" Colgate asked, her and Carrot Top looking to Berry Punch.

"Oh, just go inside the Windmill at the center of town! I'm holding the party there."

"The Windmill?" Carrot Top raised her eyebrow. "But why would-"

"Sounds great!" Colgate Interrupted. "We'll see ya there!"

Colgate waved at Berry as her and Carrot Top began walking towards the door. Once out the first door, Berry Punch decided to start randomly walking around the club, looking as if she was inviting ponies in case Berry Colgate or Carrot Top came back for something. She sort of felt bad for having to trick her friends like that, but she knew it was for the best... for her, for them, and for her mistress.

"Are you out of your mind!" Carrot Top yelled at Colgate after they went through the second door of the club, the two walking down the street casually. "We talked about this in the bar! You know how fishy that whole deal with Starshine being Berry's relative is!"

"I know I know, but that's why we accepted the deal in the first place."

"Wait... what?" Carrot Top Tilted her head.

"Listen, Pinkie Pie said herself that she thinks Luna could shape-shift and stuff, right? And if Starshine and Discal really are Princess Luna in disguise, that would explain why we never got the chance to see them both together at the same time."

"Well yeah, but what are you getting at...?"

"All we have to do is go find Ditzy and Cheerilee and see if they had a run in with Princess Luna while they were out with Discal! That would mean that Discal and Starshine really are Luna, and that Berry is working with her like we suspect."

"But... we still haven't figured out why Berry Punch would be working with Luna to cause trouble around Ponyville!"

"Heck, knowing Berry, Luna's probably just really good in bed or something, hehe."

"That's not funny..."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, maybe a little, but you know what I mean! Berry's our friend, we gotta help her too ya know!"

"Whadya mean help her? She seems to be doing all of this willingly!"

"I know, but what if she doesn't know what's good for her? Like her drinking problem, she could be getting herself into something she'll really regret later."

"But Berry loves alcohol!" Colgate's claim, although true, was met with a stern glare from Carrot Top. She sighed, "okay okay, you're right... Berry is our friend, so we should help her."

"That's the spirit!" Carrot Top smiled.

"But... how do we help her out of this mess?"

"Hmmm..." Carrot Top lowered her head, thinking for a few moments while the two continued walking practically aimlessly down the street. "You know how there were royal guards in the club, and they're searching for Luna, right?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, if somepony as important as Luna is here, then don't you think Princess Celestia would be here too?"

"Hey yeah... you're right! So you're thinking we should go find Celestia, tell her about Berry's plan, and then get Luna captured so we can save our friend, right?"

"Precisely!"

"Hah! I like this plan, I feel happy just being a part of it! Let's do it!"

"Alright then! But uh," Carrot Top stopped in the middle of the street, Colgate doing the same as she looked at her. "How do we find Celestia?"

"Hmm..." Colgate looked up for a moment in though, then, an idea. "I think I know just who to look for... I hear he's a bit of a pervert, but I know he can help!"

"You found another one?" Celestia called out to a group of guards and Applejack as she landed in front of a house.

"Not just one yer highness, but two!" Applejack said as he and another guard moved out of the way, revealing two mares cuddled against each other with a blanket draped over them.

"You mean, both at once?" Celestia asked as she approached the two.

"Seems like it..." Applejack began, looking at the two ponies again before looking back at Celestia. "This here's Lyra and Bonbon, they live together. They get around quite a bit, and usually know most of the local gossip, so I figured that if there was something to know, they'd know it. Turns out they don't just know it, but they experienced it!"

"Is it true...?" Celestia asked as she looked towards the two mares, who looked up at her slowly. "Did you have an encounter with my sister?"

"Y-y-yes... your highness..." the teal one said, both of them visibly shivering. "Me and Bonbon were just hangin out at our usual club, just talking and having some drinks. But when we came back here, we got inside out house and then Luna was there!"

"Did she follow you, or was she already inside?" Celestia asked.

"Well, we think she followed us," Lyra said, curling her arms further around Bonbon when she curled her head back down. "We heard some strange noises when we were coming back, and the place was still closed up how we left it when we got here, so I'm pretty sure we were followed..."

"And this club you mentioned... what was the name?"

"M-m-melody's..." Bonbon stuttered, still holding her head down and not looking up. "Melody's M-midnight Mares... It's just down the street..." Bonbon could be heard sniffling, making it apparent that she was crying.

"Please, tell me, did either of you see anything unusual there? Perhaps some ponies you never saw before?"

"Well..." Lyra spoke up, her arm beginning to stroke Bonbon's mane to comfort her more. "There were two mares that came there that we hadn't seen before."

"I see..." Celestia closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, a greater seriousness visible that Lyra could immediately see. "My faithful subject, I need you to describe to me everything you saw in there from the time the first of the two new ponies came in to the time you left. I know you and your partner are not in the best condition right now, but please, the fate of Equestria may be in the balance..."

"She's right Lyra," Applejack said, stepping in. "I know how tough this is fer ya, believe me, but we gotta know or else something terrible is fixin' to happen."

"A-alright, we'll tell you what we know..."

The next several minutes was Lyra explaining what she had seen and the little she had heard coming from the two mystery ponies and her friends. She knew the first pony's name, Starshine Brightglow, but not the other one. However, when she connected the second mystery pony with Cheerilee, it became obvious to Celestia that the second mystery pony was Discal Lens. What's more is that is appeared as though Luna was targeting everypony who she had come in contact with in that club, meaning her first target would have been Berry Punch. Then it would have been Cheerilee, and then Lyra and Bonbon, and then...

"Help! Somepony help!" The sound of a young filly could be heard in the distance, and rapidly getting louder. "The muffin monster is eating my mommy!" All three guards, Applejack, Celestia, and both Lyra and Bonbon looked over to see a little unicorn filly running over to them with tears in her eyes.

"Dinky Doo!" Applejack called out as she stepped towards the distressed filly. "What's wrong little filly!"

"A-applejack!" Seeing a familiar and friendly face, Dinky immediately ran up to Applejack and flew straight into her, holding her hooves around the country mare tightly. "You gotta help! My mom is being attacked by a muffin monster!"

"A muffin monster...?" Applejack held the filly close, but reared her head back slightly in confusion. "What the hay are ya talking about little'un?"

"I, I was just," more tears began to flow from the filly. "I woke up in the night, and I went to my mom's room cuz of some weird noise, and then I saw her on the bed, and it looked like something was bouncing on top of her," Dinky cried aloud for a few more moments as Applejack looked up at Celestia, their eyes exchanging glances with both realizing what the filly might have seen. "My, mom was tied up, and then she looked at me and told me to run, and when she did, the thing on top of her looked at me too, and it... it smiled at me! It was really scary, its smile seemed to glow in the dark!"

"Luna..." Celestia whispered under her breath. "Lyra, Bonbon," She said in a serious tone, looking directly at the cowering couple.

"Y-yes, your highness...?" Lyra replied as they both looked up at Celestia.

"I'm sorry to trouble you further, but I need you both to look after this little filly while Applejack leads me to her house. It is very important that you do so, can I count on you?"

"Yes, yes you can," Bonbon spoke up, turning to look at Dinky. "Hun, the princess is going to go save your mommy. Would you mind staying with us for a while?"

"I-it's okay if I do...?" Dinky said, her tears slowing down. "Are you sure they can save my mommy, aunty Bonbon and uncle Lyra?"

"Yes, trust me, you have no reason to worry anymore... they'll take care of that mean old muffin monster for you..." Bonbon smiled at the filly, who smiled back and then ran into the couple's arms, still sniffling however.

"Aunt and Uncle?" Applejack whispered in Lyra's ear.

"Well," Lyra began, whispering back. "We're really good friends of Ditzy, so much that Dinky sometimes likes to think we're related or something. It's really sweet."

"Well, I reckon that sorta makes this easier then," Applejack stepped back and looked at Celestia. "We should get goin now princess."

"I agree. Please, lead the way." And with that, Applejack nodded and swiftly began to gallop down the street, Celestia taking flight and following close behind with the few guards just behind her.

On their way to Ditzy Doo's house, Celestia spotted a sign reading 'Melody's Midnight Mares' on the side of the road against a building. She made a mental note to go there directly after they were done with the task at hand. It did not take long for the group to reach Ditzy Doo's home. In fact, looking over Celestia was able to see the schoolhouse she was just near earlier in the distance. She sighed slightly, realizing just how close to her sister she may have been not long ago.

Applejack entered first, simply going through the front door since it was already opened slightly. Celestia and one guard followed behind as the other two guards kept watch outside. It didn't take them long to find the bedroom, and to find Ditzy Doo sleeping soundly under the covers. At first it would have seemed as though nothing had happened in this room, but Celestia knew better from when she found Twilight. Applejack and her entered the room and were immediately hit by a wall of hot, musty air. Feeling this, Celestia illuminated the room with light from her horn, revealing several large, dark, damp zones on the bed. As if testing to be absolutely sure this was Luna's work, Celestia got another idea in mind. She leaned down over the gray pegasus, who still seemed to be unconscious from exhaustion, and pressed their lips together.

"P-princess!" Applejack cried out. "What the hay!"

Celestia ignored her as she pushed her tongue into the mouth of the mail-mare. She felt around, not for her own enjoyment (not primarily), but instead to taste around. Celestia pulled her head back after a few seconds, licking her lips slightly as she looked over the pegasus still sleeping in the bed soundly. She looked over to Applejack, who seemed ready to bolt out the door at any second.

"Don't worry Applejack," Celestia finally said in a calm, hopefully relaxing voice. "I was only tasting for my sister."

"T-tasting...? Is that what you was doin? Cuz it looked to me like you were enjoyin it..."

"I know this sounds strange, but I still remember my sister's taste back on April Foal's night when I first fell... mentally ill. And after probing around inside of this mare, I can say without a doubt now that Luna was here."

"Oh! Well... uh, I guess I can kinda see why ya did that..." Applejack coughed slightly, feeling a bit awkward just then. "Well, maybe we should let Ditzy rest, she must'a had a really tough time."

"I agree. In the meantime, I know exactly where we should go next," Celestia said as she turned flank and began towards the door, Applejack and the one guard close behind her.

"And where did ya have in mind exactly?"

"Melody's Midnight Mares..."

Luna crept through the shadows in the alleyways of Ponyville, finally reaching her destination. It was a home that was much better kept than most of the others, being larger and overall more elaborate. It was home to a certain mare, one of great importance in the town. Luna thought the age of this mare may be an issue, but decided to take that risk as she entered through one of the side windows. The house was dark, obviously, but Luna pushed through it, her night vision better than anypony else.

It did no take her long to find the bedroom, a very large room with a large sized bed in the center up against the back wall. It was well made, consisted of multiple pillows at the head, and had a comfort of what seemed to be an expensive brand. But this isn't what stuck out to Luna, out of all things. What perplexed her the most was when she entered the room and looked down upon the bed... nopony was there.

"Aha!" Came a voice suddenly as the lights of the room flicked on.

A slam was heard, and Luna spun around to see the door to the bedroom closed with a mare standing by it. The mare looked back, her face plastered with a devious grin as she stared directly at Luna. She was also wearing some sort of tight, black leather outfit, a riding crop visible hanging in her mouth. Other than the outfit, Luna was able to tell that this was the mare she had been looking for. It was her reaction to her own arrival, however, that startled her...

"Mayor Mare?" Luna asked, her mouth agape as she stared at the moderately aged pony.

"I knew you would come here!" The mayor said, her voice almost seeming deranged as she began to slowly approach the lunar goddess.

"What! But, but how... how did you know?" Luna felt herself stepping backwards as she, wait.

Why was Luna, goddess of the night, suddenly finding herself startled by this simple mare? She didn't know, but this entire night she had been the one surprising other ponies as she would usually end up forcing herself on them, only to find somepony not only willing, but looking as if ready to force their own will on her!

"I'm the mayor, of course. I know everything that goes on in my town," She continued to approach, her gaze turning more seductive, yet more aggressive at the same time. "And though I missed out when your sister came through, I won't miss out this time..."

Luna was backed up against the bed, watching the deranged mayor slowly walk closer. This was insane, nopony except her own sister had ever cornered her like this! Not only that, but her subjects being willing was one thing, but when they were trying to force her own will back on her, well... there was a line to be crossed, and Mayor Mare had freaked Luna out enough to cross it. Her mind was blaring at her, the word 'nope' and a picture of her own neck elongating repeating in her mind over and over. She needed to escape, she needed to get out of reach of this creepy mare. But she had to distract the mare first, something to get her eyes off her for just a moment so she could teleport without interruption. Suddenly, an idea hit her...

"Look!" Luna announced with a gasp as she pointed her hoof forward past the mayor. "It's Twilight Sparkle in lingerie bound and gagged on a luxurious couch!"

"Really? Where!" Mayor Mare turned around, her excitement peeked as her eyes searched for Twilight. Before she could realize Luna's ruse, however, a magical 'ping' was heard as Luna swiftly teleported away. Turning around, Mayor Mare looked confused as she saw her bedroom empty, save for herself and the riding crop still hanging in her mouth.

A loud knock on the door made him snap out of his dream. His eyes opened, he could still feel the comfortable embrace of his blanket around him. Slowly he crawled out of bed, half-consciously moving towards the door of the bedroom. His limbs were lazily drudging across the floor, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see who was at the door so he could go to bed. He didn't even bother to see if Twilight was still up or not.

Spike opened the bedroom door and made his way downstairs, being careful that his groggy state didn't make him fall. Finally he reached the bottom and approached the door, opening it to see who was outside. He expected to see somepony he knew, and he did, but just not these two specifically.

"Colgate...? Carrot Top?" He looked at the two ponies in front of him one at a time as he held the door open. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Colgate began as she looked down at Spike. "We need your help in writing a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia?" The topic shook Spike awake further, becoming almost fully awake then. "What do you need to send her a letter for?"

"Well..." Colgate thought through their plan of luring Luna into a trap again, and decided to try her luck with a trick Ditzy Doo did last week. She floated out a pair of sunglasses as she continued, "Let's just say we've got a..." The sunglasses went on her face. "Special Delivery."

Carrot Top's front hoof immediately made contact with her face.

End Part 6


	8. Part 7

Begin Part 7

"Huh?" Was all spiked said as he stared at the two mares before him.

"Never mind," Colgate deadpanned while she floated her sunglasses away. "Just, please get us a quill and a scroll real fast."

"Why should I?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because it's important, and it involves the princess!" Colgate said in a half-pleading tone.

"Yeah right, you're just two crazy ponies trying to play a prank on me," Spike crossed his arms.

Colgate huffed lightly, but realized she may not have a choice.

She turned to Carrot Top, whispering in her ear.

"It's time to turn to plan B..." Colgate whispered, Carrot Top nodding with a slight gulp.

Spike took his eyes off the two for a few moments, taking the time to wipe his eyes and then look up at the sky to see just how late it was. He put his attention back onto the two mares for a moment before realizing that they had somewhat.. changed. They were still them, but their expressions were different, standing in much more dissimilar poses. Carrot Top had her head hung low with one of her hooves batting at her mane with her body slightly turned, wagging her flank slightly. Colgate had her body curved in a half-circle, puckering her lips and wagging her eyebrows. Both of them stared at spike with the most seductive gazes they could put on, making Spike freeze as he felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

"Wh-what are you... two..." He began, his throat beginning to chuck up as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Hey there _big boy_," Colgate spoke up, taking a single step closer. "Do you think you can help us with out little... problem?"

"I'm sure a strong, confident, handsome dragon such as yourself can work his way through anything that gets in his way," Carrot Top said, wagging her flank a bit more.

The two approached slowly, batting their eyelashes at the young dragon while still keeping up the same seductive gazes they had started out with. Spike began to back up, walking into the library with the two mares coming in after him. His words stuttered as he tried to make something come out of his mouth, but his throat kept choking from the sight of two mares approaching in such a manner. _Are these crazy ponies coming on to me!_ He yelled in his mind.

"Your scales must be so tough, and so hard... I wonder how hard he really is," Colgate giggled with a playful wink.

"I just know how hot he can get with that fire... ooh, I think I'm already starting to sweat," Carrot Top cooed as she pretended to wipe her forehead.

The two came closer, forcing Spike back further until he finally backed up against a bookcase. Spike gasped, feeling himself unable to backpedal any further as the menacing mares closed in. His eyes grew wider, his claws dug into the wood shelves and he began to sweat. He knew the look in their eyes, a look he's seen in other mares as they stared at somepony they really really liked. His mind began to run wild with images of those two ponies starting to touch him, their hooves sliding around him and kissing him.

"W-w-what d-do you want with, m-me?" Spike fumbled, biting onto his lower lip as the two mares came close enough for him to feel their breaths.

"We just need a little favor is all," Colgate began, whispering in his ear as Carrot Top sniffed at his scales. "Think you can handle that... big boy?"

Spike didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious. He blushed madly as all the blood seemed to run straight to his head, his whole body shivering intensely. He watched as Colgate rose up a hoof, placing it on his upper chest and slowly began dragging it down. That's when he lost his cool...

"N-n-no! Please! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"You'll... talk?" Carrot Top blinked.

"I'm the one who paid Sweetie Belle to take pictures of Rarity in the shower!" Spike blurted out suddenly, catching the two mares off guard. "I'm the one who found Twilight's hidden stash of medieval romance books!" Spike fell to his knees in a pleading manner. "I was the one that spiked the punch at Pinkie's last party! I was the one sneaking into Applejack's house when the crusaders were sleeping over! I'm the one who paid Scootaloo to take pictures of Rainbow Dash while she was exercising! I'm the one that snuk into Fluttershy's house dressed up as a scared fox to sleep in her bed with her! It was all me, I'm sorry!"

Colgate and Carrot Top stared at the distraught dragon, unable to believe their ears.

"Just please, please don't take my virginity away! I want to wait till I have a shot with Rarity!"

"Ya see!" Colgate blurted out as she turned to Carrot Top. "I told you he was a pervert!"

"Ugh..." Carrot Top grumbled before grabbing onto Spike with both hooves and shook him in aggravation. "Look, Spike! Just send a letter to the princess for us, that's all we came here to do!"

"W-what...? Really?" Spike's eyes looked back at her, doing his best puppy dog resemblance.

"Yes! We weren't really going to seduce you, we just wanted to use our feminine wilds to get perverts like you to do what we want them to do!"

"But, I, hey! I'm not a perv- oh wait..." Spike stopped in mid-sentence, remembering all the stuff he had just blurted out.

"Ugh! Colgate, just get the letter started please..."

"Fine fine, there's a quill and a blank scroll over here, I'll get started." Using her magic, Colgate began to write down the message on the scroll while Carrot Top continued to hold onto Spike.

The message was brief, but it told them what they had planned. It pretty much said that they suspected Berry Punch to be somehow in alliance with Princess Luna, and that she was waiting for them at the Ponyville Windmill. The letter also said that the two of them would be bait to draw out Luna so that Celestia could capture her when she came out to get them. The letter also said that they would be there within five minutes of sending it out through the dragon, and very briefly mentioned something about him being a pervert. Afterwords, Colgate rolled up the letter and floated it over, ready to be sent by Spike.

"Alright, it's ready. Let's get this thing sent and put an end to all this!"

"Send it, Spike," Carrot Top ordered as she let go of the still shaking dragon and backed up a couple steps.

Spike looked back and forth between the two for a moment, wondering exactly what the contents of the letter was. But at the moment he didn't have much of a choice, and he didn't want the mares to begin using their 'feminine wilds' on him again, regardless of all the nice feelings he got below his tummy. So, he took a deep breath, and blew his fire at the letter, engulfing it and sending it away in a poof of smoke.

"T-there, it's on its way." Spike said nervously.

"Alright, that should do it," Colgate said to Carrot Top. "Let's get going to the Windmill now, we don't have much time!"

"Right!" Carrot Top nodded, and in a few seconds the two ponies were rushing out he door through Ponyville.

Completely alone, and after a few moments of silence, Spike finally sat down onto his rump as he thought about what just happened. Was something going on with princess Celestia? Where was Twilight? Why had those two mares shown up and were now heading towards that Windmill in Ponyville? And most importantly of all... were they going to let the whole town know of his deepest darkest secrets!

Spike didn't know, but he figured he had to do something. Against his better judgment, he decided to quickly rush out and follow the two ponies from before, hoping he can somehow prevent them from telling everypony in Ponyville what he had told them. After all, it wasn't his fault he was surrounded by females all day every day, always playing with each other and giving him the strangest temptations. Somewhere inside his mind, deep down, he truly and wholeheartedly blamed Pinkie Pie for all of this.

Celestia and Applejack had managed to run into Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash on their way to 'Melody's Midnight Mares,' briefing them on what they had learned. With them were six total royal guards as escorts, the others either out scouting, doing patrols of certain areas, or were escorting other members of the mane 6. As the club came into view, they saw a pony stepping out of the entrance, heading the opposite direction. Immediately Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were able to recognize it to be Berry Punch, who they all believed to be Luna's first target. Celestia was about to rush over to question the mare, but suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in front of her, quickly forming into a scroll that unraveled before her eyes.

"Is that a letter? From Spike?" Twilight asked, surprised to see that her young assistant would be up this late.

"It's not in his handwriting, but it is from him..." Celestia said as she quickly analyzed the contents. In a few seconds she had read through it, gasping lightly at what she had just been told, "It's a letter from a pony by the name of Colgate."

"Colgate?" Applejack asked. "What the hay is she doin with Spike?"

"My little ponies," Celestia began, turning to the group. "I think we may have just found our ticket to stopping Luna."

Celestia quickly briefed the group on the letter, passing around to let them see as she kept watch on Berry Punch out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the mare began to head towards the town Windmill, confirming part of the letter. The other ponies couldn't believe what they had just read, but all were willing to take the lead if it meant helping Luna as quick as possible.

"Are you sure about this princess?" Applejack asked as she looked around to keep watch of Berry Punch, who was almost out of view.

"I'm certain. Rainbow Dash, you go and round up the other search groups as quickly as you can, and bring them to the windmill on the double!"

"On it!" Rainbow Dash said with a salute, and flew off without a moment's pause.

"Applejack, Twilight, you two along with my royal guards will hide around the perimeter of the Windmill. When you see one of your friends or some guards passing by, hail them over and brief them on what's going on, and keep them close around the windmill, waiting for my command to bring out the elements."

"Not a problem, princess!" Twilight beamed optimistically as Applejack gave an assuring nod.

"I'll follow the one named Berry Punch closely, keeping an eye out for Luna as well. Are you girls ready?"

"We sure as sugar are!" Applejack announced.

"Be careful My Little Ponies, for I feel some things may not be as they seem..."

Celestia gave an almost paranoid glance in both directions before she turned around and took flight, flying slow and low to the ground in order to keep an eye on Berry Punch. Twilight and Applejack nodded to each other, and then to the guards around them as they all rushed around another street, taking a back path to the Windmill so they won't be seen by Berry Punch on their way there. In the distance, Rainbow Dash had already found Fluttershy and the few guards that were with her, and were already close to pinpointing Rarity's location.

/*T*\

Just reaching the outskirts of Ponyville, a very exhausted unicorn finally came to a slow canter as she looked towards the town. This would be her third visit to the little backwater village, but her reasoning for being here was no less important than the last time. She may have lost her big chance at winning Celestia's heart last time, but she would not fall short again! She had been appreciative of the guard who had informed her of the situation, for without him she would not have even known that the current events with Princess Luna were even going on.

It took some time for her to catch her breath, but she knew that she would soon be able to show her true worth. It would soon be time for her to shine, just as she always had on stage, just as she always dreamed of doing in front of the princess's of Equestria. With her hat on her head and her cape on her back, she knew she was finally going to be recognized as the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria! And there was nothing that would stand in her way this time... not even Twilight Sparkle.

-(Yes, I'm bringing _her_ back in for round two. Sue me.)-

"Hey Berry, we're here!" Came a voice from the entrance of the windmill.

The inside of the windmill was dark, save for the one lit lantern held on a horizontal beam above the center of the inside of the structure. The inside was mostly hollow, several large wooden gears and systems required for the windmill to function on some of the sides while a few square bails of hay were scattered around in no real particular order. There was only one entrance to the inside of the windmill, that being the single door at the front. There were windows, but those were boarded up almost completely, only a few peep holes lightly scattered around some of the boards.

Berry Punch was on the complete opposite end, waiting eagerly for her friends to arrive. She was sitting on a bail of hay, trying her best to look as casual as possible. When she saw her friends come in, she immediately perked up and put on as big of a smile as she could.

"Colgate! Carrot Top!" She called, her voice filled with excitement as she pressed on her unseen hair clip with her hoof. "I'm glad you both could make it!"

"Not a problem, Berry!" Colgate replied as her and Carrot Top entered the windmill, leaving the door open. "We wouldn't miss a party with your relatives for anything!"

"Yeah, so where is the party Berry?" Carrot Top asked as she looked around the empty windmill.

"Oh, they're coming!" Berry said as she got up and slowly began to canter towards her friends. "They're just... preparing for tonight's entertainment!" Berry giggled as she looked to her left and right.

"Ooh, sounds neat!" Colgate spoke up, looking around excitedly. "So, what's tonight's entertainment?"

"**You!**" Boomed a voice out of nowhere, followed by the main door slamming shut and locking instantly.

A cool breeze seemed to blow inside of the windmill as the light began to fade, as if the lantern was starting to die out. There was the feel of magic in the air, and in a few seconds the magic had twisted and formed around, finally shaping together in the center of the room. In a bright flash the magic faded away, and a large dark-blue alicorn stood tall, staring down at Colgate and Carrot Top with a hungry stare.

"Princess Luna!" Colgate and Carrot Top both gasped in unison.

"Well done Berry," Luna said, keeping her eyes on the two mares in front of her. "You have served us well... and for that, you will be wonderfully rewarded..."

"I, I will my mistress?" Berry asked, a twinkle in her eyes as she ran up beside Luna.

"Yes... now, before we take all of you at once, Berry..." Luna looked over at the purple drunkard. "We'll let you have a go at one of the two first. It's up to you, take your pick of which mare you have desired most to feel..."

Berry's eyes squinted as she closely examined Carrot Top and Colgate, neither of which could believe what they were seeing, or hearing! They took a step back, but both of them knew that their escape route was already cut off. After a few short seconds, Berry Punch finally pointed her hoof.

"Her!" She smiled deviously, her hoof pointed at the mare with the orange mane. "I want to feel Carrot Top!"

"M-me!" Carrot Top guffawed. "B-but, but why...!"

"Yeah, well..." Berry blushed intensively as she smiled, looking down at the ground and scratching at it with her hoof. "I guess, I've always really had this big crush on you Carrot... you're just really sexy..."

"I don't know if I should feel relieved," Colgate began as she looked at Carrot Top, "hurt," she said, taking a look at Berry Punch, "or horrified..." she ended, taking a look at Luna who proceeded to lick her lips at her.

"Hehe, just look at it this way, Colgate..." Luna said as she pulled the unicorn towards her with her magic. "At the end of this, at least we'll have some very clean teeth, as well as some other parts of us..."

Colgate gulped loudly, the princess's magic pulling them up against each other. Luna leaned down, her grin widening as she slid her tongue out from between her lips. Colgate cringed and tried to turn away, feeling Luna's tongue dab against her cheek. It slowly began to slither around her cheek, just barely beginning to touch her lips...

"**Stop right there Luna!**" A majestic voice suddenly boomed.

"Celestia...!" Luna called out in astonishment as the inside of the windmill filled up with light.

After the bright flash, Celestia was seen standing near the entrance of the windmill, with all six of the element holders at her side, their elemental ornaments at the ready. There were even a few royal guards that had managed to bust their way through some of the boarded up windows, letting a small bit of moonlight into the establishment. Celestia approached slowly, the mane 6 fanning out into a straight line in front of her as they all stared at Luna, who 'gently' pushed Colgate away from her into a pile of hay. Carrot Top simply stepped aside as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over Luna, it's time to end this," Celestia demanded, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her sister.

"Y-you can't do that sister, you can't stop us now!" Luna stomped her hoof, lowering her head as if ready to fight with Celestia.

"Don't try it, sister. I have the elements with me, there's no fighting it, you know that well enough..."

"So what, you just expect us to submit like that? To stop and give in, even though we're doing what we really want to do! we're not like you sister... we're not like what happened a couple days ago, just going around assaulting ponies mindlessly!" Her words seemed to strike Celestia deep, her head lowing as Luna continued. "we're doing this of our own accord, because we feel something! We don't know what it is, but we want to find out what! It's the only way!"

"I know..." Celestia whispered softly, pausing for a few moments afterwords before she looked up and began approaching her sister. "I know you're doing this of your own accord, my sister..."

"Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke up in a raised whisper. "Should we get her now while she's standing still?"

"Stay there Twilight... all of you, stand your ground," Celestia said as she cantered forward y herself, the element bearers blinking in confusion.

_I have to find out for sure..._ Celestia said to herself as she approached her sister, who lowered her body slightly further in a readied state. _I have to talk with Luna, but not just her, but the other side within her... within me. There is only one way I can figure out how to put an end to Molestia and Lunaughty once and for all..._ Celestia cantered closer, a soft smile appearing on her face, catching her sister off guard. Luna reared back slightly, unsure of her sister's motives as they came face to face.

"Luna, my dear sister..." Celestia whispered slowly. "I do not wish to fight you... I simply wish to know..."

"Know what...?" Luna asked, honestly perplexed. "What is it you are seeking, sister?"

"You can control it, somehow, someway..." Celestia began to explain as she stared into her sisters eyes. "I could not... I had my other side held back magically all my life, while you allowed yours to flourish while you were away. Mine is like a separate entity, while yours is more intertwined with your true being..."

Unseen to everypony in the windmill, a blue unicorn mare had begun to stare in through a window.

"I want to know what it is that allows you to do that Luna, what allows you to find a balance to your two sides! The elements have not sealed my other side away from me like other magics have, it's let me feel it, let it whisper to me from a distance! I want to know how to control it, to be a part of it without it consuming me! How do you do it sister... what makes you still have control?"

Luna closed her eyes, her head lowing as she thought deeply. She thought back first to her wild mental experiences on the moon, all the ideas and scenarios she had played out while locked away. Her mind then shifted to when she was released, and she felt nothing of those other thoughts. Venturing forward in time, she thought about the Molestia night, about what she felt, and how that triggered something inside of her... something she didn't realize she had since she was on the moon. Then her mind rested on the night with Twilight, how she had experienced a great epiphany of some sort, where she seemed at balance with herself and this other side...

_At balance..._ Luna thought to herself. _I was at balance with this other side, like it was truly another side of me... and it is! So why does my sister not have the same feeling?_

"Sister..." Luna said finally, opening her eyes and looking back at Celestia. "We have found a balance in our mind, in our heart that allows us to feel at piece... but only if we indulge..."

"A balance?" Celestia pondered her thoughts briefly.

"Yes, when we were freed from Nightmare Moon, our mind was clean, it was fresh... functioning not too dissimilar from yours. But when you had your Molestia side released, and you assaulted us, it jogged something in our memory! We were reminded then what we had experienced on our stay of the moon for a thousand years! Our mind was aloud to flourish, to explore itself and not keep certain parts locked away like you had. I had given every part of my mind the freedom it desired, and all it took from me was a bit of indulging in order to satisfy it..."

"Give and take..." Celestia gasped lightly, as if pieces of a puzzle suddenly fell into place. "That's it... that explains it all!"

"W-what...?"

"Luna, my dear sister, I could not have figured this out without you..." Celestia said in her most sincere voice, a soft smile on her lips. "Even with my vast wisdom and knowledge, I only saw that other side of me as an undesirable essence, a part of me that did indeed need to be locked away. But I see now the folly of my ways! Balance... it's all about giving and taking. The inside of my mind has never been balanced, because the parts of it that needed attention were never given anything! I never gave, so when they erupted though force, they had to aggressively take!" Celestia looked back at the mane 6 briefly, and then returned her look to Luna.

"Sister..." Luna began, hesitantly. "Are you saying, it's not wrong for us to indulge...?"

"...No, no I do not believe it is, not anymore..." Celestia said quietly, her eyes closing for a moment before opening up again to look at her sister in the eyes. "I see now what it is I must do... what we must do, my dear sister..." Celestia leaned forward slightly, her beginning to ever so gently tilt to one side.

"'Tia..." Luna whispered, her own head leaning forward with a tilt in the opposite direction as she slowly began to shut her eyes.

"Luna..." Celestia whispered back, her eyes beginning to shut as well.

The room was dead silent, everypony inside frozen, including the guards, staring at Celestia and Luna. They could not believe their ears, and they certainly could not believe their eyes as they watched the two goddesses close the gap...

And press their lips together.

End Part 7


	9. Part 8

Begin Part 8

-Finale-

The kiss lasted for several long moments, a slight amount of tongue-touching taking place with the exchange. The regal sisters then pulled back, looking at each other with a large blush. Luna looked at Celestia, her eyes wide with an expectant look as she seemed to wait with bated breath. Celestia's eyes looked up for a moment, but then returned to meet her sister's as a smile spread to her face.

"Can you feel it...?" Luna asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can..." Celestia replied, giving a soft nod. "And it feels like a hint of true harmony..."

"Don't be afraid to let it out sister," Luna's voice suddenly got more serious. "Just take it slow. You have the elements holding it back now, not some sort of spell. The elements of harmony left it slightly connected to you, waiting for you to fulfill those other needs while still allowing you control..."

"I understand," Celestia nodded again.

"P-princess Luna?" Came a voice from the side. Looking over, both Celestia and Luna looked at Berry Punch, who continued," What just... what just happened?"

Celestia smiled softly as Luna let out a soft chuckle. They looked at each other again, Celestia nodding at Luna this time. Luna gave a bit of a wing shrug as Celestia turned around, both sisters facing Berry Punch and ultimately everypony else in the room.

"You all know what happened two days ago," Luna began, looking over everypony slowly. "Now we have figured out how to stop it... for good this time." She took a few steps forward as she cleared her throat. "Several hundred years ago, my sister had a part of herself sealed within the depths of her mind, as most of you already know. She sealed away her lustful side in order to continue ruling over this beautiful land with less to deal with, less reason to worry or to ache. As it were, this other side of her had ended up forcing its way out only a few times, where it was sealed back each outburst. Every time her mind was sealed, it was done so using conventional magic, except for two days ago..."

"The Elements of Harmony...!" Twilight spoke up.

"Yes, Twilight. The elements, one of the most ancient magical powers in Equestria, know what true harmony is. Though for hundreds of years Celestia's mind was at peace, never reaching major conflict, her mind as a whole was never in harmony. She had a part of her mind, a part of her being locked away artificially, which would ultimately never prove to be a substitute to harmony. The supressed feelings, the desires and passion which she kept suppressed would eventually explode in those few short outbursts, making her seem like a monster. Nopony ever stopped to wonder what would happen if she were left to continue her rampage, and though it was assumed to be bad, it was actually her mind trying to restore balance."

"And I was unable to figure this out until just tonight, with Luna's help," Celestia spoke up. "When she was locked in the moon, her mind was free to roam, free to explore and to think about what she wanted, what she desired and the passions she wished to seek. The difference between her and I is that I had the option to fulfill my desires, she did not, being stuck on the moon. However, when she came back and the elements were used again, her mind was left pure, completely at harmony and not tarnished by what she experienced on the moon. But two days ago, when my suppressed side was released and I assaulted her, that triggered her memories from her stay on the moon to return. That was when she needed answers, she needed to know why she was feeling the way she was, how it was connected to how I acted, and most importantly, how she could find a way to control it... for both of us."

"And we have found that answer, finally," Luna spoke up again, a smile on her face as she continued the explanation. "Harmony is simply another word for balance... and our minds were not at balance at all. Balance in a lot of ways is all about giving and taking... we gave all we could, but we never took what we needed to. We never brought ourselves to indulge, and give rest to the parts of our minds that needed tending to. The Molestia side is not a monster, just a part of Celestia, crying and begging for attention, being pushed to the point where it needs to forcefully obtain it somehow. We know now that if she was indeed left to roam, if she continued her 'rampage', that she would eventually come to a stop, and slowly but surely regain harmony... true harmony, within herself. That is why the Elements of Harmony did not seal it away like we thought it would, it kept their two minds connected, letting my sister capture the hints and whispers it did transfer. The Elements knew what to do, and just like with what happened when we were freed from Nightmare Moon, Celestia's mind was left refreshed. Her other side was in no way altered, only given relief as her mind was put to rest. There hasn't been a seal from when it first broke two days ago, Celestia simply hasn't had the desire to fully indulge yet."

"That would explain it..." Twilight said aloud as she took a step forward. "Earlier when we found Cheerilee, she threw herself at Celestia and kissed her. Instead of being horrified, Celestia just seemed to... blush at it!"

"Cheerilee kissed Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was really awkward, I don't know why she would have done that, though..."

"I do," Berry Punch spoke up, waving her hoof. "It's really simple. Cheerilee's my sister, and I know my sister, so take my word for it that she's just a sexually repressed school teacher. So if you do get her in a really compromising situation, she tends to go a little... nuts for a while." Berry Punch blushed lightly with a vibrant smile, while a few ponies in the room proceeded to facehoof.

"Wait, that would explain also why Celestia kissed Ditzy Doo!" Applejack spoke up.

"...Celestia kissed Derpy?" Rainbow Dash looked over, her eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, Celestia said she did it to taste fer her sister. But even with enough evidence to put it all on Luna..." Applejack looked at Celestia, who simply nodded in reply. "So, you did just do it to enjoy the feel... didn't ya?"

"That's correct," Celestia replied, educing a few gasps from the group.

"A-and that kiss, just now with Princess Luna...?" Fluttershy managed to peep up.

"Well..." Luna smiled, shrugging her wings a bit. "There's a reason she went after me first when her Molestia side was released a few days ago." There were several jaw drops, several cringes, and one particular white unicorn performing a glorious faint... this time for a good reason.

"Uh, okay," Rainbow Dash spoke up, rubbing her head with one of her hooves. "So, because of the elements both of your minds were cleared like a clean slate, and so now you both are steadily getting the urges to go around and start molesting ponies just as you had always wanted to all along... is that correct?"

"More or less," Luna shrugged. "There's a bit more to it than that, but that's essentially what it boils down to."

There was an awkward silence in the room just then, everypony stunned at the princess's answer. Moreover, they all had a gut feeling what was most likely about to happen next...

"Mistress Luna?" Berry Punch spoke up, earning a glare from everypony in the room that she didn't notice. "What happens now?"

"Hmm..." Luna looked down at Berry, then at her sister, and then she finally rested her eyes on two specific ponies... Colgate and Carrot Top. "Celestia, would you be willing to show Berry Punch a good time? After all, she is a large part of what happened tonight, what with leading everypony into this apparently elaborate 'trap' I set." The slight sarcasm drew out a chuckle from Celestia.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Celestia smirked as she looked over to Berry Punch, seeing her eyes widen in disbelief. "My faithful subject, would you like to receive your reward for helping my sister and I?"

If Berry Punch were to faint right then, which thankfully for her sake she didn't, it would have been the only time that she didn't pass out with alcohol not being involved. She was without words as she stared up at Celestia, unable to breath for a few moments. Finally, as her mind came back into motion from an apparent blow-out, and squealed like a fan-girl at the offer.

"C-can I really!" Berry punched asked with a grin that rivaled one Pinkie Pie would give.

"Only if you think you can handle the heat of the sun," Celestia spit her tongue at Berry as she wagged her flank at her.

In an instant Berry Punch had closed the distance between her and Celestia, her back hooves planted on the ground as she held herself up, planting a hard kiss on the princess's lips. Celestia immediately kissed back, pressing her head back against Berry's as she scooted closer. Their tongues met in-between their lips, intertwining and rolling around as their kiss intensified. Berry let out a soft moan, falling back to a sitting position as Celestia pressed herself forward, her head leaning down against the smaller mare. Before long Berry had been pushed onto her back, her legs being spread open by Celestia's front legs. Celestia's wings were fully erect, her horn glowing ever so slightly and her hair waving around energetically.

The kiss continued for a few seconds longer before Celestia broke it off, instead sliding her muzzle down to the earth pony's neck and kissing and licking there. She sniffed softly into her Berry's mane a few times, enjoying the fruit-scented aroma she seemed to be giving off. Celestia eventually drew her muzzle lower, kissing and licking down her chest, stomach, and lower abdomen before she used her hair to tangle around Berry's lower legs and pull them apart. Berry Punch moaned loudly, feeling Celestia's tongue slither and slide between her haunches while her lower legs were restrained. She bit her lip, looking down at Celestia's head as she serviced her. The mare reached down her her front hooves, grabbing onto the goddess's horn and rubbing it aggressively, exciting a few short, pleasant squeals from Celestia.

"As for you two..." Luna grinned as she looked over at Colgate and Carrot Top who had been frozen in place from sheer shock as they watched their close friend and an immortal goddess begin getting it on.

"Y-you can't be serious...!" Carrot Top asked as she and Colgate began to step backwards.

"Oh, I am very serious, however..." She glanced to the side, seeing the mane 6 still standing there, looking as if they were ready to bolt out of the windmill.

She stared at Twilight Sparkle closely for a few seconds, and it was then that an idea, nay, a grand scheme popped into her head, one that may end up changing the fate of Equestria forever. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization, and it seemed so fitting for Celestia's pupil, it almost appeared to be destined by fate. No wonder Molestia wanted to feel Twilight Sparkle more than anypony else...

"I don't think you two will be alone in this!" Luna announced as her horn flared up, grabbing hold of Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh no, oh no nonono no no! Not again! Please not again!" The lavender unicorn cried in terror as she felt Luna's hold on her, pulling her up into the air and towards the group.

"Twilight!" All of her friends called out in unison.

"C'mon ya'll, we gotta help her!" Applejack spoke up as the group readied themselves to charge.

They were just about to dash to the rescue when before they had a chance, another magical force caught them by surprise. Their bodies held still, their eyes widening as they were slowly floated into the air and then poofed away. Luna looked at the display, wondering why they were all just teleported out of the room, but ultimately shrugged it off anyways, not caring much as she had obtained her target.

"Now you sit here and be a good teacher's pet, Twilight," Luna giggled a bit as she placed Twilight in a sitting position, binding her in place with magical, glowing chains that Luna personally created.

Twilight watched on in horror, her brief cries doing nothing as she saw neither of the princesses listening to her. All of the guards in the windmill had decided to flee the scene, not wanting to become victims themselves. Twilight just sat there, held in place against her will and forced to watch the scene unfold before her.

Luna's horn flared up with magic once again, taking hold of Colgate and Carrot Top, dragging them both towards her. The two were immediately pushed to their backs, sprawled out by the magic's grip with their bodies pointed in opposite directions. Their back legs were pressed against each others', with Carrot Top being the one closest to Luna while Colgate was the furthest. Luna approached swiftly, bringing herself down over the two with her head above Colgate's stomach and her rump just hanging over the top of Carrot Top's mane. After taking a moment to lick her lips and savor her victory, Luna allowed her body to descent, taking a big lick between Colgate's thighs as Carrot Top's head was pushed up between her own thighs.

Colgate moaned out loudly, biting down on her lower lip afterwords. She didn't want this to feel good, she wanted to get out and get away from the princess. Her magical binds held her a few more seconds before Luna's hair came apart, wrapping parts of itself around her limbs and restraining her as the magic faded away. Luna then began to use more aggressive tactics, pressing her lips widely against Colgate as her tongue continued to lather and wipe vigorously. It wasn't long before the blue unicorn was sweating, her breathing increased and her limbs twitching sporadically. Her lower body was on fire, the warm, moist tongue sending tingles throughout her body. Luna's lips also contributed, stroking and kissing as much as they could against her while Luna's head seemed to shift up and down gradually.

The shifting was caused by Luna's lower body, which was pressing down against Carrot Top. Part of Luna's tail had flung itself down, a couple strands pushing into Carrot Top's mouth and holding it open as it was pushed up between Luna's thighs. Carrot Top struggled, but she felt part of Luna's tail gripping around her limbs, the magic fading away as the restraints took hold, just like with Colgate. Luna's hips began to thrust downwards slowly, her movements smooth and steady. She could feel Carrot Top's tongue and lips against her, though the sensation was not as powerful as it could be, she still felt pleasurable shivers run up her spine from the touch. Carrot Top was just as desperate to get away as Colgate, at some points she felt like she couldn't breath, but her nose was kept clear for her the entire time. She tried holding her tongue back, but her mouth was kept open to a point where she could not hold it back enough, and it kept sliding against the princess's inner thighs and between.

"A-ah! Celestia... yes! Yes, oh Celestia yes!" Berry Punch moaned out, her eyes closed as her mouth was stuck with an open smile, drool beginning to slide down the edges of her lips.

Celestia was sitting on her haunches, holding Berry Punch down on her lap with Berry's legs wrapped around her. Berry's rump was pushed downward, her back legs spread to allow the area between her thighs to rub firmly against the area between Celestia's thighs. Their bodies moved in synchronization, Celestia pushing her hips up while Berry pushed hers downwards, then switching, and repeating over and over. Their bodies weren't just warm, but on fire, the intense sensations from such firm contact throughout their bodies exciting the most pleasurable experiences.

Berry was actively trying to nip and lick at Celestia's neck while the goddess simply moaned out in delight, biting onto her lower lip with a wide grin. Celestia found her front hooves sliding down Berry's back, gripping tightly onto the mare's rump and aiding with the movements of their bodies, adding even more intensity to the sensations. Berry Punch elevated her moans to soft screams as Celestia began to use her hooves, her body shaking and her limbs jerking around randomly. The earth pony would call out Celestia's name over and over, breathing heavily onto her neck while pushing with all her might. She began to lose herself then, the interactions coming to her like the strongest ecstasy.

After another minute Celestia turned her muzzle downwards as her hair gently guided Berry Punch's head back, allowing the two to connect their lips in a hot, lustful kiss. Her tongue shot into Berry's mouth, pushing and writhing around inside while their lips were held together tight. They moaned together, pushed together, and eventually they had even reached their own climaxes together. In one last thrust, Celestia held Berry Punch's body as close to her as possible, the smaller Mare screaming as loud as she could, muffled by the kiss that was still being held. They held there for a few moments, both their bodies quivering from the aftermath, their nerves pushed near their limits from such a rush of pleasure.

Eventually Celestia's grip lightened, Berry Punch gently falling back onto the ground behind her, panting loudly as her tongue lay out against her lips. Her eyes were closed as she could feel herself beginning to get sleepy, having expended much of her energy by pleasuring herself and Celestia. Despite her immense fatigue she held a soft grin on her face as she stared up at Celestia, who was panting almost as much as her and shared the same grin. The two stayed there for a while, their bodies covered in sweat as they let the air around them gradually cool themselves off.

"L-Luna... ah! Ah-mmph!" Colgate's moans were swiftly hushed as Luna pressed their lips together, her tongue quickly invading Colgate's mouth.

Colgate was on her back again, laying directly underneath Luna as the two kissed. Luna's hair was slid down on both sides, holding Colgate's rear legs open while another piece of her hair stroked itself between her haunches. The movements were quick and firm as the thick, lively mass of hair continued pushing against her with no sign of pause. At the same time Luna's body was wriggling back and forth as she worked herself against Carrot Top.

Carrot Top was on her back, her back legs open and scissored with Luna's back legs. Luna's tail had itself wrapped around her front hooves and restrained her while another piece of the tail had itself pushed into her mouth. The oral insert pulsed and writhed inside her mouth in rhythm with the movements of their bodies, effectively working as a gag as well as Carrot Top struggled to let out an assortment of cries and moans. The sensations ripped through them both like a raging fire, their bodies sweating and their senses intensified. Time only pushed Luna to pick up the pace and power of her movements, kissing and stroking Colgate more fiercely as she had her lower body grind against Carrot Top even harder and faster. All the of them were moaning, Luna enjoying the sensations most of all as Colgate and Carrot Top were experiencing their own forced ecstasy.

After what seemed to last for an hour to Luna's captives, they all had their own form of climactic release, finally coming to a stop after a series of final thrusts and moans. Celestia and Luna were breathing heavily as they sat up, looking down at their spent subjects. They turned to each other and smiled, knowing what was to come next. They both then looked over to Twilight, who's face was as red as a beat, whose body was covered in sweat, yet looked like she had just seen a ghost. Slowly, Luna and Celestia stood up after their subjects passed out from the overload of pleasurable sensations. The both stretched out and shook around their limbs a bit before finally cantering before Twilight and stopping before her.

"...Y-you're both going to get m-m-me next... aren't you?" Twilight gulped, her eyes wide yet her pupils shrunk down as she watched the princesses approach her.

"Oh Twilight," Luna chuckled as she smiled at the lavender unicorn. "I had thought of that, but I think something else is in order..."

"What did you have in mind, sister?" Celestia asked, keeping up her soft smile as she looked at Luna.

"Tia, I know Twilight Sparkle has been your student ever since she got her cutie mark," Luna said, never breaking eye contact with Twilight. "But how about I give her an assignment of my own?"

"Oh?" Celestia perked up in moderate surprise. "What sort of assignment did you have in mind?"

"Well, you had her make some friends... so how about this." Luna stepped closer to Twilight, who again gulped at her approach.

"A-a-an... an as-ssignment?" Twilight stuttered.

"Go ahead Luna, I want to hear this," Celestia smirked. "And don't worry Twilight, I neither of us would have you do anything that would be bad for you..."

Twilight wanted to believe Celestia's words, but after what has happened in the last couple of days, and tonight especially, she could only feel dread about what the princesses were about to say next. She nodded her head slowly, trying to believe in Celestia's words, but had a gut feeling her life was about to change dramatically.

/*T*\

"Wah, what in the hay!" Applejack blurted out as the effects of the teleportation wore off.

"Hey, where did we go?" Pinkie Pie spoke up, looking around inquisitively. "I don't remember there trees in the windmill!"

The group of five ponies were outside, surrounded by a mass of trees that were only found in the Everfree forest. The canopy blocked the moonlight, so it was almost pitch black around them. The only noise around were their voices and the light breeze that swept through the trees. Suddenly, a light began to shine, a light that originated from a blue unicorn with a silver mane wearing a starry hat and cape.

"Trixie!" Rainbow Dash blurted out as she glared at the unicorn only a few feet from the group. "What are you doing here? Did you teleport us or something!"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie just saved you all from becoming the newest additions to the Perverted Princess's Penthouse!" Trixie barked, unhappy with Rainbow Dash's pessimistic tone.

"Wait, where's Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke up as she looked around.

"Twilight Sparkle was... beyond my grasp," Trixie admitted as she looked to the side, avoiding the group's gaze. "The princess of the night had her locked with her magic, so I was unable to grab a hold of her before we teleported to safety."

"What!" The group gasped in unison.

"You better get us back there so we can save Twilight!" Applejack growled with a stomp of her hoof.

"I agree!" Rarity added. "It is most unfriendly and overall uncivilized to leave a friend behind simply because you couldn't grab her with your magic! We demand you take us back at once!"

"Are you all mad!" Trixie spat, rearing her head back. "In case you haven't noticed, The Great and Powerful Trixie is doing you all a favor! If the Elements of Harmony fall into the hands of the princesses while they are like this, then there will never be any way to change them back to normal! Our only hope is to escape to Canterlot and seek additional aid!"

The group of five took a moment to look down at themselves, remembering they had their elements still slung around their necks. They exchanged glances shortly, but ultimately turned again towards Trixie.

"But wait a minute," Pinkie Pie questioned. "If Twilight's over there, then how are we going to get her element back? We gotta rescue her anyways, don't we?"

"Trixie does not necessarily believe that to be the case..." Trixie said as she levitated up a certain gold crown. "There are ways to... substitute harmony, as you will."

"Hey! That's Twilight's! You better not even THINK about putting that on your skull!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her eyes filled with rage as she glared at Trixie.

"I'm not going to wear it!" Trixie replied in her own attitude. "I'm simply keeping it safe so that we can actually have the elements, and not let them fall into the hands of the princesses!"

"Listen Trixie," Applejack stepped in. "I don't care about going to Canterlot to get help right now, we can do that later. What we gotta do right now is go and rescue Twilight, THEN we can go and do whatever in Canterlot!"

"Are you sure we should even do that?" Fluttershy said in a voice just above a whisper. "I mean, the princesses said that they were at harmony like that... is it our place to try to stop them?"

"Let Trixie put it this way..." Trixie sighed. "If you want to go back and save Twilight now, then fine, go and get yourself turned into sex slaves by Celestia and Luna. We can still save that little book worm, just once we return the princesses to normal! Just trust Trixie, she knows what she is doing."

The group again exchanged looks, not at all comfortable with leaving Twilight behind. At at the same time, they were intimidated by the thought of not just Celestia, but Luna as well getting their hooves on them. Applejack especially shuddered as she remembered her ordeal. After a long pause, and a few hushed whispers between each other, the group of five finally came to an agreement.

"I..." Applejack spoke up, turning her head to the side in order to avoid looking at Trixie. "I think we can go ahead and go to Canterlot then... it don't feel right leavin Twilight like that, but we gotta do what we can to save her I guess..."

"As much as it pains us to leave our friend, we simply cannot let Celestia and Luna run rampant like that." Rarity looked over her side to the group as she seemed to speak more to them rather than Trixie. "Let us get help from Canterlot first, and then we can save Twilight. The princesses may be rather... crude in what they might do, but we all know they won't truly harm her... physically, at least..."

"Then do we have a deal?" Trixie asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Fine..." Rainbow Dash said as she hovered in front of the blue unicorn. "But whatever you have in mind, you better be right about it... or we're going to throw you at Celestia and Luna ourselves! Got it?"

"Got it," Trixie smirked, taking Rainbow Dash's words as a hollow threat. "Let us begin our journey then... we have much ground to cover before we get to Canterlot."

The door to the Library opened up suddenly, nothing stopping it from slamming against the wall. Spike shot inside, quickly running up the stairs in into his room. He could not believe what he just heard, yet at the same time knew what he had to do. He had a dream about this once, if both Luna and Celestia decided to go crazy nutzo. Even worse, he saw Twilight get captured, so it was even more important than ever that he do what he felt he should.

He pushed aside his bed and quickly dug his claws into the floorboard under neath it, pulling it out and reaching into the darkness. After a few moments of searching with his hands, he grabbed onto what he was searching for and pulled it out. A dark green and an even darker purple cape came out, along with a mask, a stylish hat, and a suit that fit him perfectly. The outfit looked similar to the Mare-Do-Well's outfit, save for the fact that it was made for a dragon of his size, and that the end of the cape resembled a wing of a bat. The hat was also more pointy, looking more aerodynamic while the mask had an area of black that ran around the part that covered the eyes.

He looked at the outfit for a moment, and then thought about the situation again. There were others he had to get, five others to be exact. They were all part of their own club, a club which seldom met. But tonight they would have a meeting, and emergency once, a meeting that may end up deciding the fate of Equestria. He just hoped he would make it in time to save his Rarity.

End Part 8

Next: Epilogue


	10. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

"Do you understand what you have to do Twilight?" Luna asked, her tone serious as she looked down at the unicorn before her.

"I understand..." Twilight replied softly, her head down and her eyes closed as she stood still before Luna.

"You know now what it truly means to have inner harmony, my most prized pupil..." Celestia added. "But in order for all the elements of harmony to have their own inner harmony, you must spread it to them."

"Yes, and you must not give in to their pleads, their cries, anything they give you. Even if they fight back to cause you harm, you know what you must do Twilight Sparkle... you must show them what it means to being an element holder."

"I will do everything, even if I have to take everything..." Twilight spoke, her words almost to a whisper. "For to give and take is part of true balance, part of true harmony..."

"I think she's ready," Luna comments as a slight smirk slipped onto her face.

"As do I." Celestia took a few steps forward, coming within a foot of Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle, since Luna and I had received our own sort of 'names' for our ventures, I think I shall grant you your own from here on out. Until you finish your assignment, and convert all of your friends, you will be known as Twilust. Do you understand?"

Twilight Sparkle slowly raised her head, opening her eyes as a grin shot onto her face. She was ready to do what she had to do, after all, both the princesses had made it seem so logical. In order for the elements of harmony to be fully capable of their powers, the element holders had to be at harmony with themselves. In order to bring about such harmony, Twilight, nay, Twilust must show each and every one what it means to crave, to desire, and to feel lust.

"Yes, princess. I will not fail... they will all see as we do in the end, I promise."

"I told you I had a bad feeling about tonight!" Colgate complained as she walked back to her home alongside Carrot Top. "Man, I'm gonna be sore in the morning..."

"I just want to go to bed and forget all this... maybe I can find some brain bleach in one of my cabinets..."

"you said it..."

"Golly, are ya sure about this, Spike?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I already got out my costume and everything!" Spike said, pointing to the costume laying in the corner of the room.

The five ponies and one dragon were standing in the middle of a large dug-out room under Twilight's Library. It was fit with several pieces of furniture, a group insignia hanging from a sign on a wall, and its own stash of snacks in a cabinet stuck into the wall. The entrance to this underground room was at the rear of the library, covered in grass and a fake root of the tree that can be pushed aside to reveal the trap door.

"But, do we really have to being up against the p-p-princesses?" Snips asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, we really might be out of our league here..." Snails added.

"Hey now this is nothing you guys!" Scootaloo spoke up. "This is our chance to really show how awesome we are, and maybe some of us could even get our cutie marks off of this!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle cheered. "And besides, with all of us working together, there isn't anything we can't do!"

"Yeah, c'mon guys! Let's do this, for our friends, our siblings, and for all of Equestria!" Spike held his claws out in the middle of the group. "Who's with me!"

"I'm in!" Applebloom smiled as she put her hoof in.

"I guess this shouldn't be too hard, right?" Snips put his hoof in as well.

"Man this is gonna make me late for dinner, but okay I'll do it!" Snails added in his hoof.

"You bet I'm in!" Scootaloo put hers in also.

"Let's do this!" Sweetie Belle put her hoof in last, completing the deal.

**"PONYVILLE PONY PROTECTORS ARE GO!"**

**The End.**

**Begin, Twilust**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**Sorry to say, but you guys are going to have to wait a couple months for this. Gotta go back to basic training soon, and I want to spend what time I do have working on my other stories.

Till next time!


End file.
